Powerful Gifts
by novicewriter
Summary: Eragon has finished his training with Oromis, when Oromis gives a powerful gift. Eragon sets out on a quest to find what gift does.
1. Chapter 1

Powerful gifts

By: Novice writer

**Eragon has finished his training with Oromis, when Oromis gives a powerful gift. Eragon sets out on a quest to find what the powerful gift is and what it does.**

**Sorry for my story. I am trying to get better at writing with creativity, so I thought that this site would be a good place to start. I loved the Eragon books, and believe that I should try and to stick to the characters as close as possible. I think I will just make this a 1 chapter kind of thing, but if people like it, I might put more chapters onto it. Hope that you like my first story, and please, at least tell my what you think by reviewing, because this is my first story.**

**This story takes place 4 months after the battle at the burning plains.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon and Saphira could only be found today by stream surrounded by aspen trees. Saphira just pushed Eragon off the bank and into the crystal clear spring water.

_"Come on Eragon, we will be late to your ceremony."_

_"Well, we wouldn't have to worry about it, if you hadn't have pushed me in. Now I have to change clothes."_

_"Well, while arguing with me you could've gotten onto my back by now."_

_"Well, whatever happens, they certainly can't move me up past apprenticeship without me being there."_

_"I guess I can't argue with you on that point, come, get on my back, and we will be off towards Ellesmera."_

And so Saphira and Eragon flew off towards the elven city. They landed in the tree house and Eragon went out towards the shower and started to wash off the grime that had made its way into his every crevice. He put on knew clothes, and then got back on Saphira's back to go to his celebration for completing his training. Which he was not as sure as Oromis, that he could do.

**At the Menoa Tree **

Saphira and Eragon landed next to the crowd of elves surrounding the small stage, and were immediately surrounded by hundreds of cheering proud people. All of them were loud and joyous until Gleadr let out a loud roar, and Oromis appeared in front of them on the stage.

Oromis motioned for Eragon to step onto the stage, and Glaedr did the same for Saphira. Oromis lifted his hands, and said a spell leaving him panting. Eragon felt something burning on his back, but it did not hurt severely. All the sudden the burning stopped and Oromis handed him a mirror and Eragon inspected his back to find a tattoo that was the same as Arya's, and the symbol on Brom's ring.

"Use it only when you need it Argetlam," said Oromis

Eragon thanked Oromis and Saphira Glaedr, and then the feast took place. The elves brought out endless platters of fruit and bread, and feasted throughout the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When it was over Eragon got back on Saphira and went back to the tree house, when he was there Eragon inspected where Oromis and Gleadr had put the tattoo on his back. It was more of a burn almost, and it's texture was a lot like the gedwey insagnia. Eragon was curious to this and asked Saphira what she thought.

_"Saphira," _asked Eragon.

_"Yes little one"_ answered Saphira in an annoyed tone

_"Do you think that Oromis meant it to have... powers?"_

_"Why do you ask?"_

_"Because the tattoo has a glow like the gedwey insagnia, and Oromis said to only use it when I need it."_

_"Mmmm," _hummed Saphira in thought _"I don't know little one. Why do you ask."_

_"Just curious, no real problem."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon approached Oromis the next day, and Oromis seemed surprised to see him.

"Master I must know about this gift that you and Glaedr have bestowed upon me, You told me only to use it when it is needed, but I can't do that if I don't know how to use it is the first place," Eragon asked in a demanding voice.

"First things first Eragon, I don't wish to be called Master by you, because truly you are not my pupil any longer, and secondly I will not be the one to tell you the secret and neither will Glaedr."

"But...Oromis, how am I to find this mystery out on my own? I am not all powerful, I can't see all!" said Eragon on the verge of shouting, " I cannot do such an impossible task on my own!"

"You are not alone!" said Oromis in a shocked tone, "You have Saphira, and after training with me for nearly a year I am surprised you would forget that! Saphira is not mere pack animal, she can help you in any way needed, and you know that!"

"Yes Oromis, I know. I just don't understand why you would give me a gift and not tell me about it." said Eragon in a respectful tone.

"Well, Eragon you were one of my most acute pupils, and I am confident that you will figure it out." replied Oromis.

"Thank you Oromis, I trust you." said Eragon bowing his head.

At that moment Glaedr was seen by both riders flying toward the hut, and at this Eragon left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, well that's my first story. I will write more if you like it. Please review and tell me. Even if it just says "Hey that sucked," or "That was great." I want to get better at writing and at the same time have a blast hearing what people think. This is my new "Reviewed by me" version, and I think that it uis a lot better than my original.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Powerful treasures**

**By:novicewriter**

**2:Hang-up**

**I am going to try and update at least once a week, so don't think this is a one time thing. I really love writing, but I am a busy person and might not be here every day 24/7, so don't get angry if I don't update one night. I am so happy that at east some people like my story. Thanks for reviewing.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

On his way home Eragon noticed something very strange that had only happened a few times since Saphira had hatched. He could not sense her mind in the slightest. All the worse case scenarios went rushing through his head at the speed of light.

_"What if something has happened to her and she needs my help," _was the first thing that came to mind.

After 30 minutes of running he finally could sense her.

_"What happened Saphira, I was worried. Do you have any fathom of what that feels like?"_Eragon continued to scold, when all the sudden Saphira let out a roar.

_"I would never lock you out like that on purpose and you know it. I suggest you get that through your thick skull as fast as possible, because even with the completion of your training you still have a lot to learn!"_ yelled Saphira in her mind.

_"It sounds as though you are blaming this on me, I was worried sick!"_

_"I am not blaming you, just asking you what you are talking about!"_ exclaimed Saphira_,"I did not shut you out, so we should think of a reason to why this has occurred rashonally."_

_"Maybe so, do you think that this could be Galbatorix, or Murtagh."_

_"I doubt that Galbatorix couldn't get in here, and even if he could, he wouldn't come himself, he would send a pawn. Maybe Murtagh. Murtagh is strong, but even he could not do magic from far enough away so we couldn't sense his presence."_

_"I'll go ask Arya, or Oromis."_ said Eragon _"Maybe they can sense something that we can't."_

_"I guess we should get going."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Oromis's house

"Oromis" said Eragon, "I am sorry to bother you twice in one day, but something very odd happened on my way back to the tree house. I couldn't..."

"You couldn't sense Saphira?"finished Oromis.

"Yes, how did you know?"asked Eragon

"It was a lucky guess, or perhaps not so lucky, the same happened to Glaedr and I after you left." replied Oromis, "It is odd that it happened to both of us, have you thought of what or who it might be?"

"Saphira and I thought maybe one of Galbatorix's pawns, maybe he ordered Murtagh to come and try to interfere." suggested Eragon

"I doubt that, Murtagh could never get into Ellesmera, and no one can do magic without running out of energy from outside of the walls." replied Oromis

"But Oromis, surely you haven't forgotten about the spells that Galbatorix has taught Murtagh. Murtagh could probably come up with something that would let him stop our connections from Uru bean." Eragon reminded

"I have not forgotten Eragon, just I still doubt that to be possible, if there was such a spell, then Galbatorix would have used it a long time ago." said Oromis

"Well, yes I hadn't thought about that." said Eragon

"Of course you haven't," said Oromis_,"_You may have finished your training, but you still have much to learn."

"I know, I have heard it before." replied Eragon, he heard Saphira laughing in the back of his mind. (she had been listening this entire time)

"Well then, there is no need for me to lecture." suggested Oromis, " I would suggest to ask one of the Ellesmera guards if they had seen or sensed anything suspicious, until then, try to not swell on it."

"Thank you Oromis." responded Eragon

And for the second time that day turned to leave.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, theres my second story, I don't think it is as good as my first, but it will get better, I promise.**

**Please review, I keep getting a ton of hits but hardly any reviews.**

**Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Powerful Gifts

by:novicewriter

**Please review, thanks for reading**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**3 days after visiting Oromis**

**(at the tree house)**

_"I still don't get why we had such an interference" _said Eragon while laying on the bed

_"uhg, you have been going on about that for days, and as much as I would like to know, Oromis said not to dwell on it." _answred Saphira in an annoyed tone, _" Plus none of the gaurds have seen anything, and Arya hasn't sensed anything, so I think it is safe to overlook unless something else happens."_

_"I know I just can't let it go. I don't think I have ever been that scared in my life."_

_"Yes, we should follow the advice of Oromis."_

_"Yes, I understand, I should try to think of something else." _said eragon_,"We should go flying today...outside of Ellesmera. We haven't been outside the bariers since the burning plains!" _

_" Alright, I have been wanting to get out of here."_Put in Sphira

_"Give me a second to grab your saddle, I will be right back."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**In the sky about 20 leagues away from the Beor mountains.**

Underneath the was the vast plainss of the haderac desert, and in the distace there were the intimidating moutains of the Beors.

"_Maybe we should turn around, I don't want to make a seen if anyone is to see us near Surda."_said Eragon

_"I do. I want all the people to see that we are as free as we want to be! That we are not slaves to any nation." _exlaimed Saphira in an estatic tone

_"Okay, as long as we don't make a big entrance."_

_"Fine, but we don't have to go in, I don't have anything to do there, I just want to get close enough to see if anything has happend."_

_"As long as I don't have to talk politics with Nausada, I don't think I could handle that today."_

_"I understand."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Right above Surda**

_"Well, all looks wel from here." _said Eragon with a bit of anxiety in his voice

_"If you are so scared, I will just turn around." _

_"I am not scared, I just don't want to be here. Lets just go back to flying."_

_"Okay, I am ok with that, it seems that everything is fine in the city."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**near the gate of Ellesmera**

"_I think that there is something behind us."_clicked in Saphira

Eragon looked behind him and saw a red speck in the distance.

_"I see a red spot, I think it might be Murtagh!"_exclaimed Eragon

_"What is he doing near Ellesmera? He can't be thinking of getting in!" _

Eragon looked behind him again, And was now positive it was Murtagh.

"_He is gaining on us, lets get to the gaurds of Ellesmera and warn them."_

_"Alright, I will quicken the pace."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**At the entrance to Ellesmera**

Murtagh and Thorn were coming up on the city quickly, and Eragon had to quckly yell the gaurds.

"Eka fricai un Shur'tugal." said Eragon

The invisible wall opened and Eragon walked in followed by Saphira

"Murtagh is close behind, so double the gates and do everything in your power to keep him out."

"Of course Argetlam."

"Thank you friend."

"It is my duty to protect Ellesmera and the peole in it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cliffhanger**

**dun dun dun**

**please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Powerful Gifts**

**By:Novicewriter**

**This story is going great. Sorry I didn't write yesterday, I was busy, but I am here today. I have a couple surprises in store for the next couple chapters. Thanks again for reading.**

As Murtagh continued to grow closer, Eragon got onto Saphira and rode to get Oromis and anyone else who could help lend magic toward protecting Ellesmera.

_"Don't you think that it is odd that Murtagh would be coming toward Ellesmera. He must know something that we don't if he is willing to risk death like that." _exclaimed Eragon

"_Yes little one, I was just thinking that. Or maybe he is trying to get killed." _replied Saphira

_"No, unless something has changed in the past four months, then he still thinks that life is to sweet." _

_"Yes, but it is certainly a possibility, we have no idea what Galbatorix did to him after he let us go."_reminded Saphira

"_I guess your right. Lets just focus on what he wants, and how to stop him."_

_"I know, prepare to go fast little one."_

About an hour later at the gate of Ellesmera with Oromis, the queen, and Arya.

"What is going on right now Ederna guard." questioned Arya

"Murtagh has gotten off of his dragon, and is walking this way." replied Ederna

"Why would he stop? Maybe he is not here for any violent meaning." said Eragon

_"Maybe so little one." _put in Saphira so all around her could hear

"I will go out to meet him," exclaimed Eragon, "I will see what he wants."

"Fine, but don't let him in, no matter what!" said the queen

"I agree, don't let him in, unless he has taken an oath to you." warned Oromis

"Okay, I understand. C'mon Saphira." said Eragon

_"Coming." _replied Saphira

**50 yards away from Murtagh and Thorn. **

"_Saphira" _asked Eragon

"_Yes little one."_

"_I am worried. If Murtagh has learned a powerful enough spell, he could break through the walls of Ellesmera, and kill everyone in it." _exclaimed Eragon

"_Eragon, all we can do is try. We have no proof that he is here to hurt anyone in Ellesmera,and we have no proof that he is here to harm you. Also, if he was here to harm you, do you think I would let him within a league of you."_

"_Yes, I know, I am coming to early conclusions. I guess we should unmount as well."_

"_Fine, just don't do anything rash."_

**10 feet away from Murtagh and Thorn.**

"Hello brother."yelled Murtagh

"Don't call me brother, I am no brother of yours, a brother is someone you grow up with, and someone who helps you. A brother is not a traitor!" Eragon yelled back

"Yes, but whether or not we grew up together, the same blood flows through our veins, the blood of our father."

"_He is trying to get inside your head Eragon, don't get angry, and stay as calm as possible." _put in Saphira

"_I know all his tricks, and I think that he has forgotten it." _replied Eragon

A smirk had grown across Murtagh's face, and this unnerved Eragon.

"Why are you here Murtagh." questioned Eragon

"I am here to see if Ellesmera will protect me." said Murtagh,"I know no one in there trusts me, with good reason, but I have to escape, and Thorn and I believe that the elves might be able to find a way to break our vows, and I could help you to defeat Galbatorix. Surely you must understand, I didn't want this to happen, I just want to be forgiven..."

**Thank you for reading, And please review. I hope that you like my cliffhangers, I will get the next chapter to you by the 25****th**** of April.**

**Please read and review**


	5. Chapter 5

Powerful Gifts

By: novicewriter

**Sorry for the awful ending to the last chapter, but I didn't want it to go to long, and it adds to the suspense. This chapter has a lot happen, so be prepared to pay attention, because this chapter is IMPORTANT. I am really close to putting a close to this story. I need more reviews.**

**After Murtagh gave a reason for why he was there...**

"Why on earth would we do that?" asked Eragon, nearly yelling

"Because I never joined him by my ow free will, and the Eleves are smarter than Galbatorix, surly they could come up with a way out of my vows." pleaded Murtagh with desperation in his voice

"I am not permitted to let you enter Ellesmera, Murtagh."

Eragon turned to leave, but Murtagh stopped him.

"Eragon, please. I can't stand it, this is my last chance. If you don't let me in, no one will, and I can't live on under that demons control."

"I...I can't Murtagh. It is not my place to allow your entrance."

Eragon once again turned to leave, but thought batter of it.

"I could ask, maybe if your said in the ancient language that you are here to cause no harm, then Queen Islanzadi and all the elders might reconsider."

Murtagh's face lit up at the thought, but then put back on a mask to hide behind.

"I would not hesitate to make any vow in any language, as long as it got me away from that monster."

"Then I will go and check, stay here."

"Like I have anywhere else to go."

**Eragon, back behind the gates of Ellesmera.**

"Why wasn't there any fighting, not that I am not happy about it, but why isn't he leaving?"asked Arya

"Murtagh wishes to gain entrance into Ellesmera." stated Eragon

"No, we told you before, he is not to come in."replied Queen Islanzadi

"You don't understand, he is here to try and get the elves to help him break his vows to Galbatorix. He is willing to say that he means no harm in the ancient language. I-"

"He obviously is smart enough to find holes in the vows that Galbatorix makes him take, so why should we trusts him?"interrupted Arya

"I don't know. Maybe we could convince him to let us check his mind."suggested Eragon, "He seems desperate enough."

"If you can get him to subject his mind to us than I see no problem in letting him enter Ellesmera." said Oromis

"If Oromis agrees then you have my consent." exclaimed Islanzadi

**Back to Murtagh**

"What did they say." asked Murtagh eagerly

"They wont let you in." said Eragon

Murtagh looked at Eragon in utter shock, as though he had just been stabbed in the chest.

"Why not?" questioned Murtagh,"I will say it in the ancient lan-"

"I know," interrupted Eragon," but they see how you manage to find holes in Galbatorix's vows, so why wouldn't you find one in one of the elves. The only way they are letting you in is if you subject your mind to them, and let one of them check your thoughts for thought against the Varden or any one in Ellesmera."

Murtagh looked at Eragon with a thoughtful look, and then looked as though he had been subjected to do the most shameful thing that anyone could do

"I'll do it."

Eragon looked at Murtagh in shock, he had not expected in a million years that Murtagh would allow others inside his mind, but all Eragon did was nod.

"Then follow me."

**Right outside of Ellesmera**

"I have brought him, he has consented to us exploring his mind."said Eragon

The gates opened and allowed them to enter.

"Who is going to check his mind."inquired Eragon

"You of course." Arya stated bluntly,"You know him best, and you will know what is meant by everything that you see."

"Me? No I can't"

"Why no." asked Oromis

"Because, Murtagh would not allow anyone in his mind until now, and I refuse to be the one to enter his thoughts."

"Please, may I speak."

Everyone started at Murtagh in utter silence as though they had forgotten he was there.

"I would be much much better off if Eragon was to be the one to check my mind. He does know me best, and if my thoughts are to be shared with anyone, then I want it to be him."said Murtagh staring intently at Eragon

All present stared at Murtagh as though he had grown a third arm, then Islanzadi nodded.

Eragon walked forward and said the words to allow him to see all that Murtagh had ever though since the moment Murtagh had been carried away into the tunnels in Farthen dur. Eragon saw Murtagh being half starved on the way to Uru'baen, and how Murtagh was treated when he arrived there. He saw Murtagh take the oath to Galbatorix, he saw how hurt Murtagh was when a dragon hatched to him, because he didn't want to serve Galbatorix, Eragon saw how sad Murtagh was when he was forced to fight him at the burning plains. Eragon saw Murtagh writhing in pain at the hand of Galbatorix after letting Eragon go, and countless other things that had occurred in between.

Eragon, when he released Murtagh was on the verge of tears, and Murtagh was too, but quickly concealed heartache at the memories that Eragon had brought back to life.

"Is he safe to allow in?" inquired Islanzadi

Eragon nodded, and then slumped to the ground, unable to make himself stand.

**This story is my longest one, and I believe my best.**


	6. Chapter 6

Powerful gifts

by:Novicewriter

**I hope you guys liked my last chapter, I for one think that it is one of my best, (It is certainly my longest) you guys who like Murtagh are probably pretty happy with me right now. I always liked Murtagh more than Eragon, but I am still not positive that I will keep Murtagh perfect this entire time, just because what else would happen if not to Murtagh. There is some serious brotherly happiness in here, I decided that i would take a break from the whole fighting thing, I want there to be something happen that is happy before I do something that will put a twist on the story. HINT HINT!!!Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, all ten of you. WOW, I never realized how pathetic that is. Thanks anyway. YOU GUYS RULE!!!**

**back in Ellesmera**

Eragon woke up to the sound of larks outside of the window in the tree house. Eragon looked about his surroundings, when there was a knock at the door.

"Just a second." Eragon replied to the knock

Eragon hurried, got dressed, and ran to the door. Eragon opened it expecting Arya or an elf, but was completely struck off guard when Murtagh appeared in front of him.

"Hello Eragon." came Murtagh's reply to Eragon's stunned face

"H-h-hello."

"I just came by to see if you were awake yet, and to ask for forgiveness."

"Okay." added Eragon speechless

Murtagh must have noticed this, because Murtagh looked a forlorn

"Islanzadi said that she could find a way through my vows."

Murtagh looked as giddy as a puppy when he smiled ocwardly at the blond haired boy

"Umm...er...ya. This is not how I anticipated my return Eragon." added Murtagh,"Aren't you going to say anything."

"Well, what do you want me to say. Last time I saw you, you were trying to resist killing me, and now you are at my door acting as though nothing has happened."

"I don't think you understand. I am free here, I think."

"I hope so." added Eragon,"I missed you Murtagh looking at your thoughts, I think that you might have been better off dead than in that place."

"Yes, but I am here now, and I hope that you can one day forgive e for causing you and the Varden so much pain."

"Murtagh, there is nothing that you can do about the past , and there is something you can do in the future, so, in other words, there is nothing that I have to forgive you for. I know you would never have done any harm to the Varden or me if not under that man's control."

Murtagh let his face light up with a smile before speaking.

"Wow. As much as I wanted you to say it, I never thought that I would hear it."

"Well, would you like me to show you around Ellesmera." inquired Eragon

"Okay, but you don't think that I would cause a distraction?"

"Oh no, I am sure that Queen Islanzadi has told everyone by now."

"Alright."

"Where in Thorn anyway?"

"He is flying with Saphira."

"Well then, lets get started."

Eragon showed Murtagh everything in Ellesmera, from the shops to the Menoa Tree. Eragon brought him to where Oromis lived, and the Stone Of Broken Eggs.

**Back at the tree house**

"Where do you live now?"asked Eragon

"I live across the creek."answered Murtagh

"Okay, I guess that I will see you tomorrow."

"Alright then. Goodbye."

"Talk to you in the morning."

**later that night**

Eragon was wakened from his sleep by the sound of wings coming towards him.

"_Hello Little one. How was your day with Murtagh."inquired Saphira_

"_It was great, it was just like before. I showed him all over Ellesmera."answered Eragon_

"_Thorn and I had a grand time also, but it seems that Galbatorix has noticed his riders disappearance."_

"_What makes you think that?"_

"_As Thorn and I were flying we saw probably 6 men all walking down the road that Thorn recognized as The men that used to guard them in Uru'baen."_

"_Well, as long as they didn't see you, then I guess we are okay."_

"_Yes."_

"_Want to go on a walk, I don't think that I can get back to sleep."_

"_Alright."_

_As the pair walked down the streets of Ellesmera, Saphira heard a cry for help in her head. It was Thorn._

"_Saphira, I need you here now!"_

Thorn sent her a picture and then broke the connection.

"_Eragon, get on my back, Thorn and Murtagh need help."_

"_Wha-"_

But before Eragon could finish his sentence, Saphira had picked him up in her talons and started to fly toward Murtagh and Thorns house. When Eragon entered Murtagh was writhing on the ground and sweating buckets. Murtagh was screaming in agony, and Thorn was watching over him protectively.

**Sorry, but I love cliffhangers, and it keeps you reading right.**


	7. Chapter 7

Powerful Gifts

by:Novicewriter

**Sorry if you don't like cliffhangers, but I can't help but use them a lot. I hope that you like my story. R/R.**

**In Murtagh's house **

"Has this happened before?"yelled Eragon

"_Galbatorix must be trying to get Murtagh to comeback!_ replied Thorn

"How do we stop it?"

"_I don't know, if I knew, would I be standing here."_

"I don't know what to do, maybe I could get Galbatorix out of his head."suggested Eragon

"_It is worth a try."added Saphira_

Eragon put his hand on Murtagh's head and in the ancient language said,"Let the evil presence in his mind be gone."

after saying it the tattoo on Eragon's back burned, afterwards a calm lowered on to Murtagh's face, and both boys passed out.

**The next day**

Eragon woke up on the floor about 6 feet away from Murtagh. This was the first time Eragon had gotten a good look at the house that the elves had supplied Murtagh and Thorn. The elves had obviously been very generous, it was just like Eragon and Saphira's house. Murtagh had a desk covered in papers, and Thorn was asleep next to Saphira. Eragon then looked over to see that he was still on the floor and Murtagh was sound asleep next to him, and then the memories of the night before rushed back to him, especially the burning in his back.

Eragon got up and walked over to the desk to write a note.

Dear Murtagh,

While you are reading this, I am at Oromis's house. I will be free by noon. I hope that you are feeling better this morning, you certainly had a rough night.

Sincerely,

Eragon

**On Saphira on the way to Oromis's house**

"I am glad we were able to help, but I wish it hadn't happened in the first place. I thought that Galbatorix couldn't reach him here."exclaimed Eragon

"_Yes, but you stopped it."_

"Ya, but also, my tattoo burned when I used magic. Thats why I am going to Oromis."

"_Okay little one."_

**At Oromis's house**

"Oromis?" asked Eragon

"Yes Eragon."

"Last night Murtagh was attacked by Galbatorix."

"Yes, how so?"

"Galbatorix managed to get into his mind and torture him from the inside. I managed to get Galbatorix out of Murtagh's mind, but my tattoo burned when I did so. Do you know anything of this?"

"The tattoo is still a mystery to you I see. Well, I still wont tell you what it is for, but I will tell you that it is supposed to burn."

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure that there wasn't anything wrong."

"You are a worrisome person Eragon. I have given you this advice before don't dwell on it, Eragon. You have more important things to think about."

"Thank you Oromis."

"Anytime Eragon."

**Back at Eragon and Saphira's house**

When Eragon and Saphira flew through the large window to meet Murtagh and Thorn there to meet them.

"_Eragon, we wanted to come by and thank you for what you did last night."said Thorn_, and Murtagh gave a nod.

"There is nothing to thank. I did what I needed to, and I wanted to."replied Eragon

"Well, I just wanted to come by and thank you, and ask if you would like to go flying with Thorn and I."

"I don't know, What do you think Saphira?"questioned Eragon

"_I would love to."_winking at Thorn

"Ok then, yes we would love to go."

**Sorry this story was shorter then the others, but I am was writing late at night. I will be gone this weekend, so I will write later. R/R**


	8. Chapter 8

Powerful Gifts

by:Novicewriter

**Sorry for being gone. I had a choir trip, and I am going on another trip this next weekend, so don't be angry.**

**As Saphira and Thorn were flying with their riders.**

"It is nice to be out of Ellesmera," pointed out Eragon,"Last time we were out we were interrupted."

Eragon shot a playful glance at Murtagh, and Murtagh smiled innocently.

"Well, it is not my fault. Plus, maybe today I can talk to Oromis, he would probably be able to find a way around my vows."said Murtagh

"_What do you mean MY vows, if you have forgotten, I have made them too, I am just strong enough to keep Galbatorix from hurting me."entered Thorn_

"Sorry, my mistake."replied Murtagh

"Speak of the devil."said Eragon

Eragon was looking out on the horizon at a band of Galbatorix's men.

"_Ugh not now, why now?" yelled Saphira_

"Lets get back to Ellesmera, before they see us, if they haven't already." Said Murtagh, "We have to get to Oromis."

"Alright." Eragon said rather annoyed

**At Oromis's house**

"Oromis?" asked Eragon, "We need your help. An army is marching toward Ellesmera, and Murtagh needs to break the vow as quickly as possible."

"Okay, calm down Eragon." replied Oromis, looking at the two men's anxious faces, "All I need to know is exactly what Galbatorix made you vow too, Murtagh."

"Galbatorix made us vow too..."

"You, Hljodhr Andlat and Edoc'sil, must now, and forever forward, do my bidding and pledge alligence to Me and my Kingdom."

"Well, Galbatorixs' first mistake is telling you your true names, because thats all you need yo break your vows. All I have to do is make you vow to never follow him again, and then you are free, but the hard part is, that he still would know your true names. We would have to get the queen to change them."

"Thats all?" both boys asked at once

"Yes, that is all I have to do, but first, I should ask the queen if she can change your names. Because they are both rather dark, and Galbatorix could still control you. I will leave right now."

**At the queens palace.**

"Queen Islanzadi?" asked Oromis

"Yes." replied the queen

"I want to ask you a favor."

"What is it Oromis, I am willing to help."

"Yes, but are you willing to do something that has never been done before."

"Well, it depends on what it is. What do you have in mind, Oromis."

"Would you be willing to change Murtagh's and Thorn's true names?"

"Yes, but I have to have them here, and I have to know what their names are."

"They are both outside of the palace, and Murtagh's name is Hljodhr Andlat, and Thorn's is Edoc'sil."

Islanzadi's eyes got large when he mentioned Murtagh's true name, but quickly hid her emotions.

"Bring them in." the queen stated

Oromis bowed, and then left to get the dragon and rider.

**Murtagh, Eragon, Thorn, and Sapphira walking into the palace**

"Queen Islanzadi, I would like to thank you for doing this for Thorn and I." said Murtagh

The queen was silent, then spoke.

"I am doing this for the good of my people and the people of Alagaesia." stated the queen bluntly

Murtagh started for a couple seconds, then focused back on her.

"What do you want me to do my queen."questioned Murtagh

"Murtagh, I am going to say the spell, then I will think your new names in my head, that way, you will not know, and I will never use it against you."answered the queen

"Okay, but I don't understand why I can't know my own true name."

"It is best that you don't know because Galbatorix might be ale to find out if you know." answered Islanzadi again

"Alright then, are we ready."

"Yes."

At that Islanzadi put her hand on Murtagh's and Thorn's foreheads and said the words for the new names.

Murtagh felt a weight lift off of him, and then he past out.

**Well, there you go, once again, sorry for it being so short, but my trip took it out of me. BTW, Hljodhr Andlat means silent death, and Edoc'sil means Unconquerable. I sure am glad Paolini put in a dictionary in the back.R/R**


	9. Chapter 9

Powerful Gifts

by: Novicewriter

**I am so surprised that I got so many Reviews, you guys are awesome!!! R/R** BTW I apparently I need more detail, I am going to try.

**back at Muratgh's house**

"W-what happened?" asked Murtagh in a haze,"Where am I?"

"You are back at the house, Murtagh."replied Thorn

Murtagh looked at his surroundings, and saw that he was laying on his bed. He saw rays of light coming from the window, and assumed that it was early morning.

"I feel better, don't you?" inquired Thorn

Murtagh had to think more about his surroundings, before he remembered what had happened.

"Now that you mention it, I do feel better, but a little dazed."

"I am sure you are dazed, after Islanzadi did the spell you past out for 4 days, with a fever."

"Four days!?!" yelled Murtagh in a trance

Thorn laughed at Murtagh's face, before Eragon entered.

"Oh your awake, how are you feeling?" asked Eragon

"Better, what time is it?" replied Murtagh

"About 9:00A.M."

At that Murtagh got out of bed and started getting dressed in proper attire. Murtagh pulled on a black tunic, and then fell to the ground with a thud.

"What are you doing." asked Eragon

"I am going...to Islanzadi...to thank her...Coming Thorn?"stated Murtagh with effort

"Yes, I will come as soon as you stop, you just woke up from four days of thrashing and fever." replied Thorn

"Yes...but Thorn...I have to thank her...She just turned my life around."Said the exasperated Murtagh

"No, Murtagh, Thorn is right! You need to rest. I could get her to come here." stated Eragon

Murtagh agreed, and at that Eragon left to get Islanzadi.

**After Eragon got Islanzadi**

"Murtagh?"asked Islanzadi

Murtagh was reading on the couch, he looked flushed, but better then he had when Eragon has left.

"Oh, Islanzadi." Murtagh sat up on his haunches and motioned for her to come closer,"I just wanted to thank you for all you have done for Thorn and I, because you didn't have to."

"Murtagh, it is no trouble at all, and I am sorry for the spell making you sick. The shock was just to much for you, and you body had trouble fixing itself to the new name."

"That is fine Islanzadi, It was well worth it to have that pigs presence taken out of my mind."

Then Murtagh remembered the army that Eragon and him had seen before he passed out.

"What about the army, what happened with them?"

The questions continued to flow like that for a while before Eragon spoke...

"Stop with your questions Murtagh, all is fine. As soon as Galbatorix lost control over you, he told his generals to come back, that it was not worth trying."

Relief washed over Murtagh's already pale face in a wave of humanity.

"Thank you again queen Islanzadi. I don't know how, but I will repay you for your hospitality."

"There is nothing to thank." and at that Islanzadi left Eragon and Murtagh in the silent room.

Eragon and Murtagh talked late into the afternoon. The sun was setting in the room is blasts of oranges and pinks before Eragon took his leave.

**Late that night at Murtagh's house.**

"Thorn?"questioned Murtagh

"Yes Murtagh."answered Thorn groggily, "wait, why are you still awake? You have been ill, and should be building back strength, and-"

"I just can't sleep." replied Murtagh"I am dreadfully tired, but cannot get thoughts off of my mind long enough to slumber."

"What is on your mind?" asked Thorn yawning

"Well, about what Eragon had said when we first arrived. He said that we weren't brothers, and it hurt me, do you think that now that I am on his side that he will accept it, and something else..."

"Well, I suggest that you let Eragon decide when the time is right to accept that fact and what else, dare I ask?"

"I can't stop thinking about her..."

"Who, you have charmed to many ladies for me to keep track, which do you speak of?" asked Thorn in a mocking tone

"You know who I speak of! I speak of the girl I fell in love with at Galbatorix's castle! Her name was Violet."

"Aw, I remember now, she was the kings first servant. You to were hardly separable."

"I know, I miss her dearly, I wish that I could bring her here. She would love it here."said Murtagh in a saddened tone.

"Well, we can't very well get her in the middle of the night, so try and get some sleep, and we will dwell on her when you are better."

"As usual, Thorn, you are right. I will dwell on this in the morning."

At this statement, Murtagh turned on his side and fell asleep, thinking of the red head fair maiden he had fallen in love with.

**Aw, this outta make things interesting, a love interest. I bet you can't wait to find out what will happen in the next chapter. R/R**


	10. Chapter 10

Powerful Gifts

**As promised in my authors note, I have two chapters today. I hope you enjoy what I am doing with this story, I am starting to get more and more reviews on each chapter, which makes my happy. BTW warning, this has a rather sappy brother brother moment. R/R**

**Eragon, the next morning.**

Eragon awoke to the sounds of his sleeping dragon, and to birds singing outside of his window. Sun had just spilled over the horizon and into his room, but his first thoughts were on Murtagh.

"_I wonder how he is feeling this morning."_ stated Eragon

"_I don't know little one, but we shouldn't go and check now, normal people are asleep."_replied Saphira

"_I know, but I could hardly sleep last night. I feel bad about what I told Murtagh when he arrived here. He didn't mean to hurt anyone, and I guess that he is my brother."_

"_Those who are family are very special to you. Murtagh is no less your brother than Roran."_

"_I know that Saphira, but do you think he will remember what I am talking about if I tell his I am sorry."_

"_I bet he will remember, but if he doesn't, at least you will have it off of your chest."_

"_I guess you are right. What can be wrong with apologizing, nothing can go wrong with it."_

_**Murtagh in his room**_

"I feel much better today Thorn." said Murtagh from the desk. He was sitting in front of a bowl of water

"I am glad to hear it Murtagh, but what are you doing?"replied Thorn

"I am trying to scry Violet, but I can't see her."

"What?!? No, you should not do magic yet, yesterday you could barely walk, now you are using magic!"

"Yes Thorn, and I plan to save Violet, but it would be nice if you helped me, you know, since I shouldn't overexert myself." replied Murtagh in an I told you so tone.

"Fine, but then thats it for the day."

"Okay, just get over here."

As thorn pushed his magic alongside Murtagh's, a picture appeared in the bowl of water. A brown eyed red haired girl stared back at him, but Murtagh could see the girl was Violet, and she had blood smeard on her face. She also had dark rings around her eyes, and bruises on her chest and back. Murtagh forced all of his power onto the picture, but saw nothing more before he fell to the ground utterly spent. That amount of magic would on a regular basis cause no weakness at all, but with Murtagh's weakened state Murtagh nearly blacked out.

After a couple of minutes of lying with his head on the table, Murtagh spoke.

"Thorn, we have to get to her."

"What makes you think that, she could have looked that way at anything."

"No Thorn, Galbatorix must have be have fond out I loved her, I can feel it, I can see it in her eyes. I have seen that look before on Galbatorix's victims. It all means the same thing."

"Murtagh, calm down. You can hardly scry without my help, there is no way at all that you could fly to the castle and sneak her out without that wretched king knowing."

"I know, but her face Thorn. Her face."

Murtagh laid his head down and let a tear fall from his eye. Murtagh had hardly ever let anyone, including Thorn himself, see him cry. Through all the tortures that Galbatorix put him through, Murtagh had never cried, but now, here he was loving someone beyond all measure in life, but was unable to stop the flow of tears.

As Murtagh calmed down, there was a soft thumping outside of the tree house. It was Eragon and Saphira flying towards them, as if on cue to come and comfort his brother.

"Murtagh, I need to talk to you." told Eragon a little restlessly

"Yes."

Murtagh had now turned towards the rider with a sparkle in his swollen eyes.

"I would like to...er-"

Saphira nudged him n the should, trying to get her rider to continue. Eragon breathed in deeply then started again.

"I would like to apologize for... what I said before you entered Ellesmera."

Murtagh looked dazed at the younger rider then smiled as Eragon continued.

"I was wrong for what I said, and should have thought before I spoke, and..."

Eragon hesitated in an awkward silence before he continued.

"And I am glad to call you may brother."

Murtagh stood in awe at Eragon's words before he spoke his reply.

"Eragon, I have never been happier to here anything more for a long time."

Eragon and Murtagh stared at each other for a long time before Eragon changed the subject.

"Have you been crying brother?"

Struck off guard by the randomness of the question before he nodded his head.

"Yes."

"Why were you crying...brother?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

Eragon stared at Murtagh for a long time before asking again

"Murtagh, please tell me."

Murtagh looked up at his younger brother, then spoke.

"While at the castle, I fell in love with this girl..." tears were welling back into Murtagh's eyes, but he quickly shoved them away and continued. "Her name was Violet, and she was one of the most amazing people I have ever met. She was beautiful and kind and one of the few people I could trust in the castle.

She and I fell for each other, and were hardly separable, but when I came here..." Murtagh's voice faltered again, and he let new tears fall from his eyes and down his cheeks. "When I came here... Galbatorix got his chance... He knows...that I love her...and now... at this moment...is torurturing her, for any information she has about me."

"Oh." Eragon's face took on a concerned look for his brother, the Murtagh continued.

"I...have...to go...back." said Murtagh between sobs, "I...have to save her...from the prison that I built for her."

Murtagh broke into more sobs, and Eragon stayed with him until his older brother cried himself to sleep.

**I know, super sappy, but the story has to go somewhere, and as much as I can't see Murtagh crying, I wanted to get the message across that he has fallen deeply in love and feels that it is his fault for Violet's torture. I hope you all like it, it took me forever to write. **


	11. Chapter 11

Powerful Gifts

by:Novicewriter

**Well, this chapter is going to have a couple new characters in it than the last chapter, which I was kinda nervous about putting up, because it seemed kinda OOC, but it had to be written. I had to get extreme drama through.**

**At Galbatorix's castle**

"Your Majesty?"said a general

"Yes, what have those low life rebels done to destroy my kingdom now?"replied a deep clear bass voice

"That is not why I have come, Your Majesty, I have come with news of Murtagh."

"Then spit it out!" replied the king sternly

"It seems that he has tried to scry the girl...and succeeded."

"Good, that is what I wanted."

"sire?"

"I just wanted to get him to waste his energy scrying her so that it will be easy to get back my pawn when the time comes."

"If I remember correctly sire, scrying does not take much energy."

"I have her charmed, he can only scry her with Thorn's help. Even then it leaves him exausted."

"Thank you Your Majesty."

With that the general exited, leaving the king in a rare good mood.

**Back in Ellesmera 3 days later**

"Murtagh, Nausada needs us in Surda."said Eragon,"Are you going to be able to come?"

"Yes, I feel plenty strong, but I am not to sure about coming to the Varden, especially the dwarves. I did kill their king. How do you apologize for that?"

"I am positive that the dwarves will not take you in very happily, but I can pull strings with Orik. You just need to prove yourself to them.'

"_If my thoughts mean anything, I think that we should get going, we can talk about this later."_interrupted Thorn.

"_I agree with him, Islanzadi said it was urgent."_replied Saphira

"Murtagh, sorry, but we have to go now."

"Okay, fine. Lets get going."

With that the two men walked to their dragons, mounted, and flew away.

**In the dungeons at Uru'bean**

Violet sat on the edge of a hard bed staring off into space, thinking, thinking about why she was there, but all she could come up with was it must be about Murtagh. She had not seen the king yet, but had a strange feeling that he would be coming to her cell to personally oversee her torture. All that she could remember was a guard telling her that she could be here a long time.

Just then, as if on cue, a guard and the king came to her cell, but before she could do anything the guard put the rusty key into the lock and let the wretched king come into her cell.

"Hello Violet."said the king

"Um...hello." replied Violet a little shaking. She had no idea that he knew her name, let along ever approach her.

"You seem tired girl, have you gotten enough sleep?" asked Galbatorix in a false generous tone

Raising all of the courage inside of her petite form, she answered, "No, the bed is much to hard, and the pain is far to much."

A smile crept across the evil kings face as he thought over her hasty response.

"I am sorry for your discomfort, but I cannot let you go until Murtagh comes back to my side."

A flash of fear crept across her face. She had seen Murtagh have many One night stands with many women, and just prayed that he returned the intense feelings that she felt for him. Then she remembered all of the nights tat they had spent together, and all the times she said that he loved her, but she also remembered how much he hated serving Galbatorix, and how she promised him one night that she would, at any cost, help to free him. This might be her chance. Even in he didn't have the same feelings, she loved him, and was willing to help in any way possible.

Summoning her courage again, she replied, "Then, I pray that he never comes back, because no one should unwillingly serve such a bitch like you!" violet was surprised at what she had just said when she heard Galbatorix mutter something underneath his breath.

At that moment, all of the air in her lungs flew out, and sh could not breath, but then the serpent like voice spoke...

"Girl, listen to me when I say, that he will come back, for a face as pretty as yours, or as pretty as it is now, because, it might not be that way for long."

The spell was released, and Violet crashed to the floor, and passed out.

**Sorry that this story was so short, but this needed to be written.**


	12. Chapter 12

Powerful Gifts

By:Novicewriter

**Okay, just for my most common reviewer, Nutz Nina, I will try my best to read over, and fix, my story. I don't normally have time to do this, but for once, I might just have the time to. You guys rule. I am so happy that you guys like my story. R/R**

**10 leagues outside of Surda.**

"Eragon?"asked Murtagh

"Yes..."replied Eragon

"What on earth am I supposed to do when we get there?"

"What kind on question is that, you are going to come with me to see Nausada."

"The kind of question that a man who is close to being butchered by a bunch of dwarves would ask." replied Murtagh grinning

"Well, I don't know what you should do, but I assume that no one will try to kill you while you are walking next to me."

"I sure hope so, because I am really not in the mood to run away from a bunch of people who hate every fiber of my being."

"Well, thats understandable."

The trip to Surda continued in silence between the too until they could see the city.

"Alright, here we go..." stated Murtagh in a false exited tone.

"I guess so."

The two landed outside of the city gates, and then walked toward the two guards that were keeping watch. Eragon had to stifle back a laugh when the guards nearly fainted, and he could hear Saphira laughing also. They were about to stop Eragon in his tracks, but then remembered their status, and kept silent.

"I have come at the request of lady Nausada." stated Eragon

"Yes Shadeslayer, Nausada has informed us of your upcoming arrival, and has requested that we tell you to meet her in her office." replied one of the guards

"Thank you."

Eragon, Murtagh, and their dragons all stepped into the gates, just to be greeted by strange, sour looks.

"_Well, this is actually better then I expected."_ said Murtagh to Thorn

"_Mm, I don't know what to think of them."_ Thorn replied

"_Thorn, we did kill one of the leaders in their city, I was expecting an angry mob."_

"_I guess Nausada must have told them otherwise, or your anticipation, would have been right on."_

At that Murtagh broke the connection, and turned his attention back to the glaring faces that surrounded him.

**The dungeon at Uru'bean**

Violet had been in the dungeon now for 1½ weeks, and it was starting to take its toll on her body and mind. She could hardly think without Murtagh's face staring back at her, and when she slept, she was haunted by nightmares.

"_I wonder if I will ever get out of here."_ Violet thought

"_I wonder if they will keep me locked away, torture me, or just kill me, once Galbatorix has figured that I really know nothing."_

Suddenly a _**click**_ resounded into the thin air on the dungeon, and broke Violet's concentration.

"Hello Violet." came the snake like voice that had so often interrupted her sleep

"_What now."_ Violet thought

When she looked up, she was staring into the lifeless eyes of the king. She cast her eyes back down, hoping that he would just leave her be. A guard had warned her yesterday of him coming to personally oversee her torture, but she didn't believe him. She had not been tortured hardly beyond a slap to the face yet, but she had assumed that the pain would become steadily worse.

"I have decided to begin your interrogation today." said the voice

Violet was not stupid, and she knew enough to know that "Interrogation," meant torture, and her thoughts were justified, because the next words she heard were...

"Bring her to the torture room." Galbatorix whispered to one of the guards

The lock to the iron cell clicked open, and in came a guard. Violet just prayed that Galbatorix did not stay long enough into hr torture to hear her scream.

"_that would give him far to much pleasure." _Thought Violet

Violet was dragged out of her cell, and thrown to the ground, where another guard grabbed her wrists, and brought her to a large room.

The room had chains hung on the walls, and a large table, where prisoners were lashed and branded, which was her destination.

"Now, girl. Tell me where Murtagh went, or this whip is your new companion." hissed Galbatorix

"I have no idea." Violet murmured, "Even if I did, I would never tell you."

"Wrong answer, girl."

At those words, rope was tied to Violets wrists and ankles, and she was tied down to the long table. As much as Violet wanted though, she would not give him the pleasure of seeing her struggle. She was laid on her stomach, and then stripped of her shirt. She had never felt so exposed and helpless, but these thoughts were gone when the whip hit her bare back.

Violet bit her bottom lip until she felt blood pore down her chin, and then let out a cry of anguish. She started counting the lashes, 1,2,3,4,5,etc. She got up to 17 before the evil man stopped. She was then untied, but it was not over.

The guard tied her again so that she was laying on her back now, her breasts exposed, but that was the least of her problems. Galbatorix walked up to her with a dagger in hand, and started cutting her arms in lines. The cutting continued for a good 15 minutes before the torture ended.

She was given back her shirt, which she put on gratefully, and taken back to her cell, but before Galbatorix left her, he told her that he would be back tomorrow, which set her heart with tears, but she hid her face behind a mask.

"_At least it is over."_ She thought, before drifting into sweet unconsciousness.

**I know, a little graphic, but I am having a bad day, and the end of this chapter matched my mood perfectly. I will not write tomorrow, but Thursday will probably leave me time to update. Nutz Nina, I know there are probably still mistakes, but I did the best I could with 30 minutes to write and edit a story.**


	13. Chapter 13

Powerful Gifts

by:Novicewriter

**It seems that everyone liked that last chapter, so I might put in even more detail, and even more torture, because almost everyone said they liked that. Moving on with the story R/R.**

**In Nausada's office.**

Eragon knocked on the large oak door, and waited.

"Come in." can a muffled reply.

Murtagh pushed open the door, and the two men entered.

"Hello riders." Nausada stated

"You wanted to speak with us." said Eragon

"Yes, first things first, Murtagh, how are you feeling?"

"As good as can be expected."replied Murtagh

"Well, thats good, we can use all that allies that we can get."

"Anything else, I assume that you did not call both of us all this way to see how Murtagh was feeling." said Eragon with a grin.

"You are right Eragon, riders, we have reason to believe that Galbatorix is about to make another move." Nausada said with a frown, " We are having a meeting in a couple of hours, to decide the next course of action, and we need both of you to show up. Until then, I will have a servant take you to your rooms, and have you summoned when the meeting is about to take place."

"Thank you lady Nausada, but if I may ask, with Orik be at this meeting?"asked Eragon

"Why of course, Why do you ask?"

A flash of recognition flooded the queens face as she realized what the importance of the question was.

"Oh, Murtagh, I will make sure that there are no fowl words lashed upon you during your stay in Surda, but I cannot control Orik's feelings toward you, or the entire dwarf race for that matter."

"I understand." Murtagh replied

A servant was summoned to bring Eragon and Murtagh to their rooms.

Eragon and Murtagh were led down multiple hallways filled with sculptures and paintings before the servant stopped at a pair of heavy cedar doors.

"I hope that you find your room well suited riders." said the young servant

"Thank you." Eragon replied politely, and nodded for the servant to continue her other tasks.

Murtagh was the first to make a move towards the doors, and push the heavy wood to the side. The room had blue velvet carpet, and two rooms that were separated by a much thinner door. There were two windows that over looked the city. The riders could see where their dragons were being held from the windows, and they could spy the two dragons flying above the building that they were to be staying. Murtagh went into the other room to see on identical to the first, but the comforter on the bed was a deep red, instead of the blue on the other. In the far corner of both rooms was a plain wardrobe that already had clothes for both of them in it, and a bookshelf, with many scrolls on it.

"Well, this is nice." Murtagh stated in awe.

"I am just glad that we have windows, and I am sure this is better than your accommodations last time you were with the Varden." Eragon said playfully

"Definitely, the dungeon was nice, but it was not the best place for stretching your legs."

Eragon and Murtagh passed out on the beds.

**Back to the torture that most seem to like...a little to much.**

Violet was awake in her cell, wondering what would become of her. She had only had one more torture session in the past three days, but she expected another today, and as though reading her thoughts, she heard the faint step echoing through the halls.

"Unlock the doors." cam the heinous voice of the one she hated most

"Yes your majesty." came the reply

Violet sat up expecting what was to come next.

"Women, you try my patience. I just want answers." Galbatorix said in a false voice

Violet was smart enough to see beyond that ruse.

"I wont give you information that I don't have!" came Violets angered reply

"Then, I guess we have to make another appointment."

At that the nearest guard unlocked her cell, and took her out. As usual, she just walked alongside the guard, because she would not give Galbatorix the pleasure of seeing her objecting.

She was once again led to the large cell that had the table and the whip, but this time she was not led to the table, she was led to the wall with the chains hanging from it. The guard latched her to the wall, and then gave Galbatorix the whip. Galbatorix coated the whip in some fowl smelling liquid, and then started the lashes.

"The whip burned her skin, and she could smell the awful stench of seithr oil. Even after the wretched king stopped, she could feel the oil burning into her flesh, and she could not do anything to stop it. What she didn't know, was Murtagh was scrying her from his bedroom in Surda. He watched as she screamed in agony, and saw the tears rush down her face.

Galbatorix turned her around on the chains, and instead of cutting her arms, moved on to her legs. He started at her ankles, and kept cutting until he reached her upper thigh.

Just when Violet thought that it was over, Galbatorix cut into her abdomen, sending sering pain up into all the fibers of her person. She screamed, then she passed into sweet unconsciousness, while blood trickled out of her many wounds.

Murtagh stared in horror at the screen before him, before letting the magic falter, then disapeer.

**Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I got some nice reviews on my last one. R/R**


	14. Chapter 14

Powerful Gifts

By:Novicewriter

**Okay, I am so happy that everyone likes my story. I really can't believe the amount of reviews that I have gotten. Some really important stuff happens in this chapter. I hope that the last two have not been to boring for you.**

**At the meeting.**

Murtagh and Eragon entered the two large oak doors to Nausada's office, and saw about three people sitting around the round table. There was Arya, Nausada, and Orrin. Murtagh and Eragon made their way to the two empty chairs on the far side of the table.

"Shall we commence with the meeting." stated Orrin impatiently

"Yes," Nausada replied, "As I was saying, Galbatorix's army..."

Murtagh kept his gaze on Nausada, but heard nothing. As hard as Murtagh tried, he could not get Violet out of his mind. He kept seeing her being tortured in his minds eye. What seemed like an eternity later the meeting commenced, and the 6 people got up.

As soon as the two men got out of ear shot, Murtagh asked, "Eragon, so what exactly is going on?"

Eragon looked at Murtagh as thought snake just crawled out of one of his ears before answering, "Did you listen to one word?"

"Yes, I heard, "As I was saying, Galbatorix's army..." then I blanked out."

Eragon let out a laugh, then answered with everything that went on in the meeting, which consisted mostly of boring facts that everyone already knew.

"Now, let me ask you a question." Eragon stated, "Why didn't you listen past the first 6 words?"

Murtagh cast his eyes down, not necessarily trusting his voice at the moment.

"I...I..." Murtagh's eyes got choked with tears, but he quickly hid them and continued. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"I did not just meet you yesterday. You are upset about something, tell me what it is."

"_I guess there is no getting around this." _Thought Murtagh

Murtagh took in a deep breath, before he just motioned Eragon to their rooms."

Once inside, Murtagh turned to face his arrogant brother.

"Alright. While at the castle, I fell in love."

"Is that all."

"No, Eragon, I was not finished."

"Then out with it."

"I fell in love with a beautiful servant named Violet, and now..."

Murtagh paused to clear his eyes of tears, then continued,

"And now Galbatorix is torturing her, in order to get me to come back."

"How do you know that he is torturing her?"

"I scryd her."

"Oh..." said Eragon, it had not even crossed his mind that he could scry her.

"How is he torturing her?" Questioned Eragon

"I would rather not talk about it."

"Well, we can't very well save her if I don't know what is going on."

Murtagh's eyes lit up.

"You...you mean that we are going?"

"Well, of course! She must be pretty special to make you cry. Is that why you were crying a couple days ago?"

"Yes, and...You mean... wait, how do you plan to get away from the Varden?"

"It is easy, I will just tell them that I'm going out with important business."

"Alright, should we leave tonight?"

"Well, ya, and also, tell me what Galbatorix is doing to get you so worked up."

Murtagh just motioned Eragon forward, and brought him over to a bowl of water. Murtagh said the words, and the scene in front of him was hardly better than the night before. Violet still had bleeding cuts on her legs and her back had yet to stop burning, and the gash in her abdomen was still trickling blood, but at the moment, she was asleep.

"Wow, she is in pretty bad shape." said Eragon

"Yes, but the worst part is that Galbatorix is torturing her, personally."replied Murtagh

"Well, then it would be best if we leave as soon as possible."

"You know you don't have to come."

"Well, if I don't come, then everyone will assume that you ran away, and, what else have I to do." said Eragon with a grin

"Thanks...brother."

**Ok, I know, a little sappy, but I am a sappy person.. I know it is super fluffy, but necessary, because the story has to go somewhere.**


	15. Chapter 15

Powerful Gifts

by:Novicewriter

**Well, I don't know what I am going to do with this chapter quite yet, so we will see where this goes. R/R.**

**Midnight **

Eragon and Murtagh slipped through the halls of Surda's castle as silently as mice. The men walked past many paintings and statues, before they were able to reach the exit. Saphira and thorn were waiting for them.

"_Your late." _said Saphira

"_Yes, I know we are late, but Nausada barely let me leave, and I had to lie, a lot to get out of the god forsaken building." _Eragon replied harshly

"_And in the end, we never really were allowed to leave. So Eragon left a note and we snuck out."_entered Murtagh

"_Well, then we better take off quickly."_ Thorn stated, before letting his rider on.

The two flew side by side until they had to stop and stretch. It was about noon, so the brothers ate, and the two dragons flew off hunting.

"Well, the easy part is over." Murtagh stated flatly, "Sadly enough, the hard part is still ahead of us."

"I think that we should rest as much as possible, and be sure to keep nourished, because we will need all of our strength to be able to get her out of there."Eragon replied

"I guess so."

At that, the two men awaited the return of their dragons, so they could commence with flying towards Uru'Bean.

**2 days later**

"I can see Uru'Bean in the distance." Murtagh stated

"I feel confident that we can do this, as long as we don't meet Galbatorix."Eragon stated cheerily

"If we meet Galbatorix in this state, we are both dead."

"_You need to look more of the bright side of things, Murtagh your pessimistic attitude is not going to do anything helpful."s_tated Thorn, obviously annoyed with his riders depressing mood

"_I can only do so much, and happy is not a natural feeling in a time like this."_came the rider's reply

"_Well, you are just going to have to make room for one more emotion."_

"Do you think that we should stop for one more night, Murtagh?" questioned Eragon

"Well, probably so, it is nearing sunset, so we should wait until the razac are the weakest. Also, we have been riding all day, and need as much rest as possible."

"Then lets stop in the next clump of trees."

"Fine."

"_Murtagh has been in a more and more depressing mood as we get closer to Uru'Bean, should I be concerned."_Eragon asked Saphira

"_I think that this is just him worried. He must be having trouble coping with what is going on with Violet and him, so, I would leave him to figure it out. He probably doesn't want to talk about it._

**Back to the dungeon**

"_I wish that I knew what was going to happen to me."_ Thought violet silently

Violet had been sitting in the torture cell for about 3 days, but she really had lost count. The wounds on her back from the last whipping still burned like hell fire, and all she could do was lay in a heap on the dungeon floor, praying that Murtagh would not come. As much as she wanted to see him, and she also knew that Galbatorix would not kill him, she did not want him to be back here, because to him, being back here to serve against his will, would be a fate worse than death.

"_I wish that mad man never was born, I wish that my back would stop burning, I wish... I wish... I wish..."_

Violet's thoughts were like this a lot, and she could not stop them, even if she knew that they did no good.

At that moment, she heard the torture cell door open. In walked Galbatorix, so she tried to fake sleeping. Violet evened her breath, and shut her eyes, but she had a feeling that the attempt was futile.

It was...

"Hello girl." said the hissing voice

Violet stopped the act and sat up. It hurt beyond her cells, she couldn't hear anything, and she blacked out for a couple of seconds, before coming back to her senses.

"My name is not girl." Violet stated, she never got tired of correcting the king

"then what is your name, whore."

"My name is Violet, and I am not a whore."

"Oh but you are... You shared Murtagh's bed, Murtagh's heart, and Murtagh himself. You would not let him go, or at least until he forgot about you, left you here to rot in your cell. Or are you still in love with him, praying that he comes to your rescue."

Violet could see what he was doing, he was trying to get her to hate Murtagh, trying to get her to spill out where he was.

"I don't know anything, I still don't know where he is, and you sir are a dirty, rotten, lying monster, and you never deserved to be spawned." Violet yelled the last part of her statement, sending a shock of pain up through her burning back.

Violet fell backwards, and writhed at the pain that came shooting up her spine. Galbatorix just smiled.

A guard once again came into the room, but neither tired her up, or hung her from the wall, but grabbed her hands and feet himself, while Galbatorix pushed into her mind. If she would not tell where Murtagh was, then he would simply find it.

Violet was shifting and screaming in pain, as Galbatorix pushed thouroghly through her thoughts, he started with when Murtagh arrived at the castle to when he ran away, but he saw nothing but the inside of her cell from then on out. It was then that he realized, that she knew no more then he did. All the information that she gave him, was which way Murtagh flew.

Galbatorix withdrew, then bluntly stated, "She is of no further use to me, I will kill her personally tomorrow night."

**Dun Dun dun**

**will Murtagh and Eragon get to her rescue in time... I would tell you, but I don't even know yet. Better ponder on that one. TTYL! R/R**


	16. Chapter 16

Powerful Gifts

By:Novicewriter

**Okay, I hope you all like this chapter, because it took me forever to write, with a lot of questioning myself. "I wonder if they would really say that?" "Would Galbatorix really kill someone personally?" "Would Galbatorix truly wait that long, or just kill her on the spot?" but then a realized that it is my story, and if I want this chapter to be super dramatic, then it can be.**

**A league outside of Uru'bean **

"Murtagh, we should get going,"

The brothers had accidentally slept in, it was now noon.

"What time is it?" questioned Murtagh

"About noon..."

"NOON!"

"Yes, and Murtagh your yelling is not helpful. We can go a league very quickly on Thorn and Saphira, so I don't know what your problem is."

"My problem is that we best get there fast, because Violet is in there, and if we have to fight off razac to get her, we are better off dead, because they wont kill us, they will force us to work for Galbatorix."

"Okay, Murtagh you are getting ahead of yourself. There will be razac, but we can't change that, whether it be 8 Am or 12 noon, so lets just get going."

"_I see you are in high spirits."_ came Saphira's voice to Eragon

"_I am, but it is mostly to help Murtagh, he can't be in a bad mood, or we will never rescue Violet."_

"_Yes, Thorn has the same feelings as you when it comes to his moods, I don't think that Murtagh can control his feelings."_

"_Murtagh can, he just doesn't want to."_

At that Eragon broke the connection and continued to get ready to charge into the castle of a mad man.

"_If Nausada knew where I was..." _Eragon thought to himself.

**At the castle**

"You Majesty?" said a guard

"Yes, come in."

A guard stepped into the poorly lit throne room, and started to tell the king of some bad news.

"Sire, our guards have seen two dragons only a league away from here, one was red, and one was blue, and-"

The guard stopped when he saw a malicious grin appear on the evil kings face.

"Stop there sir, did you see any men with the dragons.?"

"Only one sir, a boy with light brown hair, he was mounting the blue dragon."

"Good, that is all I need to hear from you."

"Thank you your Majesty."

The guard walked out of the room, leaving the insane king to ponder his words.

**Wondering in Uru'bean somewhere**

Murtagh was in a disguise, as well as the younger of the two, and they were sneaking through the city as discreetly as possible, while Saphira and thorn were hiding in some hills, ready to come to help at any given moment.

"Murtagh, do you have any idea how to get to the castle?"questioned Eragon

"Of course I do."

"Alright then, good."

Murtagh continued stalking in front of Eragon. Murtagh was obviously in a rush to get Violet out in a hurry.

"_Murtagh, you need to be more calm, remember, inconspicuous." _Thorn warned

"_I know, I am trying, but I have to get to her, I am so close." _replied Murtagh

"_Yes, you are close, which is why it would be such a shame for you to die so close to getting her out, or worse, be captured." _

"_I know, thorn, I am trying, but, I wont be caught, I wont go through that again."_

"_Okay, as long as your sure."_

Murtagh broke the link, and continued, but at a slower pace. Murtagh decided to busy himself with looking at the stands of merchants. Some stands were colorful, and had rich merchants behind them, selling goods from far away places, and some had fruit, clothing, and precious stones. Some were of poorer class, and just had a plain wooden stand, they sold things like: baked goods, belts, and crackers.

Soon after that, the castle rose about them, and they found themselves in the grand shadow of one of the tallest buildings in Alagaesia. The two men saw the guards stationed at the front gate, and knew already what to do. Both picked up a rock, and flung it with magic, right at the guards. Both fell down dead. Murtagh and Eragon went quietly through the doors, and into the silent castle. Murtagh already knew where the dungeons were, and that was the easy part, the hard part was killing off the guards, without any of them having time to scream.

Murtagh did spells that Eragon had never learned, while he just did a silent deadly spell. This task was taking far to long for Murtagh's taste, but he knew that it was all that they could do, so he just tried to be thankful for not seeing any razac.

Finally, the two men were in the dungeon wing of the castle, but neither had any idea which cell she was in, so they had to start he tedious task of looking into every cell, and every cell had a guard.

It took them 2 hours, but they were at the last cell, and after being spotted by two guards, they were being chased, by now, many. They opened the last door to see Violet laying in the corner of the room, shivering, and bleeding. Obviously, Galbatorix had wanted to torture her just for the sake of it one more time, before he came to kill her.

Murtagh picked her up, and started to carry her out of the cell, when he heard footsteps coming toward them, blocking there only way out.

"_Thorn, I need you and Saphira to get here as fast as possible. We have Violet, and need a new way out."_ Murtagh sent Thorn an image of where the three were trapped, and Thorn and Saphira both flew up, and went at full speed to the castle.

All the two men could do was wait as the footsteps cam closer and closer. Soon the brothers could see the guards rushing toward them, and at the front of the group was none other than Galbatorix.

**Once again. Dun Dun Dun. Big fighting scene next chapter, and a clue to what Eragon's tattoo's power is. YAY, for once, I have a plan.**


	17. Chapter 17

Powerful Gifts

by:Novicewriter

**Well, I am giving off 1 or more clues to what the gift is in this chapter. Yay!!!!!!!!!**

**In the dungeon**

"Murtagh, is there just this one wall between the dungeon and the outside?" questioned Eragon

"Ya, I think so."

"Than, I have an idea, I am going to make the wall weak enough so Saphira and Thorn can break through."

"Okay, have you ever done this before?"

"Um... no, but it can be that hard."

"Eragon, don't you think that Galbatorix would assume someone would think of that."

"Probably, but we can't fight them all off alone, so we might as well try. You hold them off as long as possible, while I try to get this wall weakened."

"Alright."

Eragon contacted Saphira, while Murtagh fought with Galbatorix. The mad king had ordered all the guards to stand back, until he needed help (but Galbatorix would never admit to needing help).

Eragon summoned all of his magic, and then said the words that he thought would be able to weaken the wall.

Eragon could feel the tattoo on his back burning, and he could feel the magic flowing from him at a dangerous pace. As more and more magic escaped, the tattoo burned more fiercely. Eragon was getting magic lent from his tattoo?

Eragon thought about how the tattoo would be lending him magic, before he realized that he had to concentrate. Eragon could feel the walls weakening.

Murtagh and Galbatorix were pushed into a fierce dance of swords, the swords glimmered in the pale light, and the sparks that flew from the hot metal shone all around the two riders, as they continued the deadly trance. Each blow more hard to parry then the last, Murtagh had to step back and breath, before plowing headfirst into Galbatorix.

Murtagh sent magical blow after blow, after the king, but Galbatorix knew all of Murtagh's moves before Murtagh even thought of doing them, and Galbatorix definitely had the upper hand. Murtagh was obviously growing tired, because one blow hit him in the shoulder, and blood started flowing from the deep wound.

Murtagh quickly recovered, and got back to his feet to continue the fight, but quickly after that, heard a loud crack to his right.

Thorn and Saphira had broken through, but Eragon was passed out on the floor, or at least Murtagh hoped he was just knocked out.

Murtagh quickly mounted his dragon with Violet in hand, and Saphira picked up her rider with her talons, and flew away. Galbatorix was furious, and in his rage, sent volleys of arrows from his guards flying off toward the two dragons, completely forgetting that he wanted both alive. At least 5 hit Sapphira's wings, and even more hit Thorn's, but they continued to fly.

After getting about 3 leagues (9 miles) out of the city, Murtagh stopped, and checked Eragon's pulse, Murtagh knew he was still alive, by looking at the living Saphira, but could tell that Eragon was extremely weak. Murtagh turned Eragon on his back, and saw where the tattoo was glowing.

The pale blue glow could be seen clear through the leather shirt that Eragon wore. Saphira could feel how much it burned her rider, but also was wise enough to know that it was the only thing keeping her rider alive.

"_What on earth."_ thought Murtagh to Saphira

Saphira explained the entire ordeal with Oromis, and then let Murtagh tie Eragon to her saddle.

Murtagh then walked over to Violet, and looked over her many wounds.

"_I can't believe that she is still alive." _stated Murtagh to Thorn, _"This is enough to kill your average human ten times, and here she is, still breathing."_

"_She always seemed stronger than she appeared." _replied Thorn

"_I guess I better heal her more severe wounds."_

Murtagh said the words in the ancient language, and started to heal the large gash on her abdomen, then moved on to her many cuts, burns, and bruises.

Murtagh wasn't even able to heal a quarter of Violet's wounds, but was able to stop most of the extreme bleeding, but was surprised to find that she also had a broken ankle, wrist, and 4 broken ribs. Murtagh then realized that he had forgotten all about his wound on the shoulder, he quickly used what was left of his power to heal the wound.

After getting Violet tied to Thorn nice and tight, Murtagh continued toward the Varden. Murtagh, Thorn, nor Saphira slept that night, because they had a feeling that Galbatorix was not far behind them. They flew all through the night, and to noon the next day, before finally reaching the Varden.

Murtagh brought both harmed passengers into the hospital wing, where Violet was healed all the way, but was still passed out, and Eragon (whose tattoo was still glowing, but not as vibrantly) was put on constant watch, because he had apparently gone into a self inflicted coma.

Murtagh was set out to find Oromis in Ellesmera, and out how to help Eragon, while the healers did all they could for Violet.

**About a week later**

"Oromis?" asked Murtagh at the cabin

"Yes, Murtagh."

"It is about Eragon, he and I went to rescue my...friend from the dungeon's in Uru'bean, and when he tried to weaken the wall, he passed out. Then, the tattoo on his back started to glow blue, and he hasn't awoken since."

"This is fine, as long as he didn't get any other injuries, he should wake up when the tattoo stops glowing."

Murtagh thought that he had just been tricked, he had just went on a grueling trip, just so he could be told that everything was fine, but Murtagh was glad all that Eragon was fine all the same

"Thank you Oromis."

"It is no trouble."

Murtagh then got on Thorn, and flew away.

**Alright, I hope that you all like it. It took me forever to write, I had to figure out what I was going to do... LOL...R/R**


	18. Chapter 18

Powerful Gifts

By:Novicewriter

**Okay it took me forever to write the last chapter, because I had to figure out exactly what the tattoo would do. This chapter, you get to learn a little more about Violet, she has a very unique personality. Also, this chapter has a little bit of kissing, and adult ideas, you have been warned. I can't believe all the people who read my story, never in my wildest dreams did I think that this story would last more than 10 chapters, or get more than 50 reviews. You guys rock. R/R**

**Murtagh, back in Surda**

"Has Eragon awakened yet?" Murtagh nearly shouted, as he ran breathlessly into the hospital wing.

"No, and his tattoo has not stopped glowing, but it has faded to almost nothing." came the healers reply

"Oh, yes, and how is Violet?"

"Violet awoke just after you left, and she is anxious to see you."

"Alright, thank you, may I see Eragon?"

"Of course."

The healer led Murtagh to Eragon's room, and then exited. The room was plain, with just one chair and a bed, which had the very pale Eragon laying in.

Murtagh walked over to his brothers side, and knelt down, and whispered.

"Eragon, I can't wait to thank you when you wake."

With that, Murtagh walked out of the plain room, and back down the hallway, in order to find Violet.

Murtagh saw a healer and asked.

"Excuse me," the healer stared at Murtagh, as though he was a deadly germ, but Murtagh ignored it, "Would you be kind enough to point me in the direction of Violet's room."

"She is down the hall, and then turn right, she is the first room on the left."

"Thank you."

The healer then walked away, muttering death threats and curses under his breath, which Murtagh ignored.

Murtagh went down the hallways, until he found the door, that supposedly held Violet.

Murtagh put his head into the door, and whispered her name, "Violet, are you in there."

"Yes, Oh Murtagh." Violet jumped up, and pulled Murtagh into a firm embrace, and refused to let go.

Murtagh was so happy to see her okay, he just started laughing with his lover. Violet finally let go.

"Oh Murtagh, I am so happy, what you did was reckless, but I am so glad that you did." Violet yelled

Murtagh was speechless, he just brushed her cheek with his palm, and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss, then when they parted Murtagh spoke.

"Violet, I love you, I will always love you."

"And I you, Murtagh."

It was then that Murtagh noticed the scar on her face, right above her eye.

"What happened to your eye?" asked Murtagh as kindly as he could, "Surely the healers could get rid of it."

"The healers offered, but I wanted to keep it. It will always remind me of what that mad man did, and I want proof of my torture."

Murtagh just smiled, and laid another kiss on her lips, this time, she allowed him entrance to her mouth, and their tongues fought for dominance over the other. They fell back on the bed, and then had to break apart.

"You are amazing Violet. You are the best women I have ever met, and I have known you for about a year now, and now that we are safe enough..." Murtagh got on one knee, and pulled out a box from his pocket, "Will you marry me?"

Violet sat on the bed stunned for several seconds before a smile graced her lips. "Yes, yes of course I will marry you!"

Murtagh beamed, and embraced Violet again. Pushing her onto the bed, and slowly unbuttoning her blouse. Her, untying the strings on his tunic, slowly, but surely disrobing and preparing for what was made out to be a passionate evening.

**Meanwhile, back in Eragon's room**

Eragon groggily opened his eyes, after nearly two weeks of sleep, he was feeling rather lightheaded when he shot quickly from his bed.

"_Saphira, SAPHIRA!!!"_ yelled Eragon mentally in a panic

"_Calm yourself little one, I am here." _Saphira replied, already expecting the awakening

"_Where exactly is here?" _

"_You are in the hospital wing of Surda."_

"_Oh, Where is Murtagh?"_

"_Murtagh is in Violet's room, probably having a little bit of a privet moment."_

"_Oh, and where are you?"_

"_I am in the dragon hold, where I normally am."_

"_And how long have I been out?"_

"_About 2 weeks. You are full of question."_

"_Well, two weeks just went by, that I was unconscious for."_

Saphira chuckled, before telling Eragon what had happened in the past 2 weeks.

"_I wonder what that could mean?"_

"_Which part little one?"_

"_About how I woke up as soon as my tattoo stopped glowing, and how it started glowing as soon as I started to use all of my magic."_

"_Well, we can't do anything to solve it now, Murtagh might have gotten some information from Oromis, and as soon as you see him again, you can ask, but until then, you should try and rest."_

"_Saphira, I just woke up from resting for 2 weeks, Do you really think that I am all that tired."_

"_Have you even tried to stand yet?"_

"_No, but I am sure that I can."_

Eragon tried to stand, but had to stop the attempt when he noticed that he couldn't even feel his legs.

"_Okay, maybe I am still a little weak, but that doesn't mean that I am tired."_

"_Alright, Eragon..." _Saphira laughed, before breaking off the connection

**That was a pretty cool chapter, It was fun to write, especially with Eragon and Saphira. If you were wondering though, I had to stop the love scene where I did for two reasons, one, I am not that good at that kinda thing, and two, I would have to change the rating, and that would just be a little to much, because then people would stop reading, etc. R/R**


	19. Chapter 19

Powerful Gifts

By:Novicewriter

**Okay, this chapter is a bunch on stuff that just had to be said. This chapter has Violet's past, and a bit of Mary-Sue, sorry, but what is my story without a love interest.**

**Meanwhile, back with Murtagh**

It was late that night, Murtagh was laying in the hospital bed, and next to him, lay Violet, covered in sweat.

"That was amazing!" Violet stated in a hushed tone

"Yes, and when I am your husband, we can do this every night."

Violet then got very solemn and quiet, and Murtagh grew concerned.

"What is wrong my love, does the thought of commitment frighten you, because if so, I am sorry. I don't want to rush you into anything..."

"No, Murtagh, I am just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"About my past, about my parents marriage. I don't want to be like them."

Violet started to sob quietly into her pillow, and Murtagh just sat there, trying to think of a way to comfort her. Murtagh had not been told about Violet's past, and was not going to hide that he was curious.

"Violet, my sweet, please don't cry. I would comfort you, but I know nothing of your past, therefore am in no state to give advice in this particular predicament."

Violet raised her head, and stated, "Murtagh, I will tell you of my past, because we certainly can't be together if you know nothing about me."

Murtagh nodded, and Violet tried to pull herself together.

"I grew up in a family of me, my father, and my mother. My younger brother was born dead, and the grief of it all caused my mother to kill herself. My father took this as his golden opportunity to torture me, both mentally and physically. He would hit me, and force me to work as a slave, and he would rape me whenever he felt like it. I hated him until the day that I ran away, I was 14. I ran until got myself a job at a tavern, as a prostitute."

Violet, started to tear up again, but then continued, "I worked there, until I ran away again. I found a nice house, and a kindly blond women took me in. She was very tall and very pretty, she was married to one of the kings friends I think, and she had a son, but I never got to meet him. She was in hurry to get me out of her house. She got me a job at the palace, as a servant to the king, and that where you found me. I would go into more detail, but that could take the rest of the night."

Murtagh saw Violet in a whole new light. Both had so much in common, when it came to family. Both barely knew their mother, and had awful fathers, both had been placed under Galbatorixs' rule, unwillingly. So much in common. Murtagh was thrown from his thoughts by Violet.

"Murtagh, aren't you going to say something?"

"Wow, I never realized how much we had in common."

"Yes, we do, but now you know, and you are the only one that knows. Please don't tell anyone else, I don't want my past to be out in the open, it will already take forever to get respect here."

"I wont tell anyone, ever. I promise you."

Violet smiled, which was rare for her before she met Murtagh, and they both fell asleep.

**The next morning**

Eragon awoke with a start, as he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." came Eragon's drowsy voice

Murtagh walked through the opening, and smiled.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Murtagh

"Better, the healers said that I should be able to walk by tomorrow, or at least feel my legs."

"I am glad."

"So whats up?" inquired Eragon

"Well, I came to thank you, for helping me get Violet out, you didn't have to, but you did anyway, and you are the best brother a guy could ask for!"

Murtagh brought Eragon into a hug, then breaking away with an aquward smile on his face.

"Thanks, but it really was no problem, you would do the same for me."

"Ya, but that was still a very nice thing to do, which reminds me, Violet and I are getting married."

Eragon's face lit up with a wide smile, and if he could stand, he would pick his brother up in his merriment.

"Thats wonderful, I am so happy for you!"

"I am glad that you agree with me."

"By the way I have yet to meet Violet."

"Oh, I completely forgot about that, I will get her now, be right back."

Murtagh ran out of the room, and back to Violet's. He was back in Eragon's room with Violet within 2 minutes.

"Eragon, I would like to introduce you to Violet."

"Hello, nice to meet you."

Violet had frizzy red hair, freckles, and dark eyes. She wasn't particuarly pretty, and had a calm plain voice.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I would bow, but I can't feel my legs." said Eragon

Violet smiled, "That is fine, I just want to thank you, you saved my life! You saved my life, and Murtagh's life, and I am grateful to you until the day I die!"

"No really, it is fine, my pleasure. You owe me nothing."

"Well, if you ever need anything, just ask."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading! Last part is funny, and you got to learn about Violet. YAY.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Powerful Gifts**

By:Novicewriter

**Okay, you guys have me convinced, I have to at least continue the story, but I need a couple ideas on what exactly what to do, so please write reviews with your ideas. I have deleted Cora, I didn't like another OC, and neither did two others. I find it interesting that hardly anyone ever reviewed until I said I might stop. R/R**

_**At the hospital**_

"_Saphira, whats up in your life?" _asked Eragon

"_I am fine. How are your legs?" _replied Saphira

"_I can at least feel them today, I wish I could walk though."_

"_Well, the healer keep telling you it is stress related, try meditating."_

"_I could, but every time that I do someone interrupts."_

"_Well, try again, and tell those doctors to quit giving you that medicine, it is supposed to help, but it doesn't seem to be."_

"_Okay, I am willing to try about anything."_ Eragon broke the contact, and started to meditate.

Eragon's mind was slowly clearing, and he could feel his consciousness drifting to all the corners of Surda, and beyond. Eragon became aware of a presence that he had caught before, but only briefly, only when in... "Uru'Bean" said Eragon out loud

At that moment his doctor came in, and the presence was stronger than ever. "Hello Eragon." said the doctor, "Are you ready for your medicine."

"Sorry to question you, but I don't believe that I need the drugs today." replied Eragon

"Eragon, the ability to move will come back faster with-"

"No doctor, I am not taking them, in fact, I would like you to leave this room, right now."

Eragon now recognized who the guard was, a personal guard of Galbatorix. He was with the king when torturing Violet.

"Wait, no, bring in two more healers, I need tot talk to all three of you."

A flash of fear crept across the man's face, before complying, and called in two more healers.

"Hello Shadeslayer." said both healers, one woman, and a strong male.

"Hello, I would like you to make sure that this man sees Nausada immediately." stated Eragon, causing another flash of fear, which was not as easily hidden as the last one.

"Why sir?" asked Eragon's "doctor."

"Because, I think that she would like to see you." replied Eragon, he could feel the movement coming back to his legs as the seconds flew by.

"I still don't understand sir." said the voice of his doctor, shaking with fear

At that moment, Murtagh rushed into the room, and recognized the guard immediately

"What is he doing here?" asked Murtagh

"Trying to keep me paralyzed." said Eragon

Murtagh grabbed the "Healers" arm, and the other two healers grabbed the man's arm, and together they dragged the man to Nausada.

"_What just happened?" _asked Saphira

"_I think that was Galbatorix's guard, and he was sent to keep me from riding." _replied Eragon

"_Mmm, how do you feel now?" _she asked him

"_I can already wiggle my toes." _said Eragon with a smile.

"_Glad to hear it." _laughed Saphira

The connection broke, and Eragon fell back on the pillow, and fell asleep. He didn't know why, but finding out he had been poisoned for a week, took it out of him.

**Nausada's office**

"Madame Nausada, we found Galbatorix's spy, he was poisoning Eragon, and keeping him in bed." said Murtagh

Nausada looked up with fear in her eyes, she knew that Galbatorix must have a spy, because the mad king had been seen, marching at the front of an army at least of 10,000 men, and Nausada had just learned of this moments before Murtagh came in with the suspect. "Bring him in." commanded Nausada

Murtagh turned, and left the room to tell the healers to bring him in. "This is the spy." spat Murtagh in disgust at the guard.

"Explain yourself." said Nausada keeping her eyes fixed on the man, "What is you name, and what orders were you sent by?

"I am here, because Lord Galbatorix sent me, and my name is none of your concern." said the man with a loud but quaking voice

"Bring him down to the dungeons, and lock him up. I am not done with him yet. As for you." said Nausada pointing at the healers, "You will be given extra pay, and my thanks."

The two healers left the room, but Murtagh stayed.

"Queen, may I ask what is troubling you?" asked the dark haired man

"Nothing is troubling me!" said Nausada, trying to hide the fact that she knew exactly what Murtagh was speaking about.

"I can read your face like a book my queen, and you are anxious about something."

"Alright, I received a note this morning, and am very disturbed by its contents."

"What exactly does it say?" asked Murtagh

"News of Galbatorix."

Murtagh's face was shocked, but only for a moment before he hid once again behind his neutral mask. "What is our next course of action?"

**Alright, my first chapter in a while, I am pretty proud of it. Now just press that pretty square button in the corner. Please. R/R**


	21. Chapter 21

**Powerful Gifts**

By:Novicewriter

**Okay, this chapter starts where my last left off, which no one has reviewed for as of now. It doesn't seem that anyone cares about the fact that I decided to keep writing, but I guess for every review I don't get, that is another person who didn't hate it. Please Review.**

**In Nausada's office**

"_**What is our next course of action?" asked Murtagh**_

"I have a plan, but I need to talk with Orrin before I tell anyone. Thank you, please, go see how your brother is doing." replied Nausada

"Yes, Queen Nausada." said Murtagh as he left the room

As soon as Murtagh was out of ear shot, Nausada let out a sigh of relief, "What was I thinking!" Nausada whispered to herself, "What was I thinking, now everyone expects this great plan, and I don't even know a whole truth yet! Maybe I should actually ask for some advice, maybe Eragon will be able to think of something. Maybe I should ask Orrin, it is not like I have anything to lose."

Nausada rose from her oaken desk, and started down the long hallway to find the king. The paintings on the wall that normally aroused her eyes, just a flickering image, as she ran down the corridor. _"I hope that I don't have to enter his office, I hate his science!" _thought Nausada

Just as the radiant queen turned the corner to Orrin's, she got what she wished, because the next thing Nausada knew, she was running into something hard, something that was laughing?

"King Orrin, I am glad I ran into you." said Nausada standing and wiping off her dress

"Glad to see you to Nausada." said Orrin with a smile, "I was just running to find you."

"Well, I assume that you have heard the news on Galbatorix..."

"Yes, that is what I wanted to discuss. We need to march an army to meet him." suggested Orrin

"I agree, but we should not wage an all out war before we speak to our riders."

"I could not agree more, I will leave that to you."

At that Orrin and Nausada turned their separate ways, glad that she didn't have to talk long with Orrin. _"I should inform Arya." _thought Nausada, _"She should like to know about this."_

Nausada turned toward her office, this time taking a couple seconds to view her favorite piece of art in the entire castle. She had stared at it for many hours in her past, when she was young she used to just look at it when her father had come to speak business with the past king of Surda, so much had changed since a year before, but this painting was the same. It sparked the same thoughts as it did when she was younger.

The painting was simple, but it had so much meaning. It was a drawing in pastels, of the foothills of the beor mountains, but it had a path, that went up and down the valleys, and all the way through the mountains, and as far as she knew, it wasn't there, at least not anymore. She always tried to see where the road led, she used to just try to figure it out.

The queen was shaken from her thoughts when she heard footsteps approaching, she turned to see Murtagh running toward her.

"Milady, Eragon wishes to see you as soon as possible." said Murtagh quite out of breath

Nausada really wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone right now, not even Eragon, "Tell him I will be there within the hour, I have some business that needs taken care of."

"Yes Nausada." Murtagh walked away, mumbling something under his breath about being a secretary for his brother.

Nausada got to her office, and started her letter to Arya.

_Dear Arya,_

_You are needed here, Galbatorix is moving swiftly toward Surda, and we are about to start our march to meet him. Be here as quickly as you can._

_Sincerely,_

_Nausada_

**Hospital wing...Eragon's room**

Eragon could already move his legs from his knee cap down, and he was pleased with the fact that this had happened in only an hours time.

"Eragon, how are you feeling." asked Murtagh

"Much better, when will Nausada be here?"

"She will be here in about an hour."

"Good, I will be able to walk by then."

"Hopefully brother, you don't want to jinx it." said Murtagh smiling

"Well, either way, as soon as I can walk, Saphira and Thorn are anxious to see us, and I need to catch up, I might as well have been in a coma. I have no idea what is going on."

Murtagh laughed again, "I can't wait."

"How is Violet?" asked Eragon

"She is fine, can't stop her talking about the wedding, which reminds me, could you get us into Ellesmera for the wedding?"

"Of course, if you and Violet want to get married there, then you have made a wise choice."

Murtagh laughed

"Have I told you how perfect you and Violet are for each other?" inquired Eragon

"You really think so?"

"Yes, just looking at how much more you have been smiling since you got her back."

"I guess so, we really do love one another. I can't wait for this war to be over, so that we can get married."

"I can't wait either."

At that moment, Nausada knocked on the door, and then entered. "Eragon, how are you?"

**Okay, I hated putting Nausada in my story so much in this chapter, I hate Nausada, but it needed to be done.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Powerful Gifts**

By:Novicewriter

**Okay, I have no idea what to do with my chapters, so please review, I haven't gotten a freakin' review in two chapters. Warning, Mild language**

**Hospital wing**

"_**How are you?" **_asked Nausada

"I am fine, much better. At this rate, I will be walking by mid afternoon." said Eragon

"I am glad, because something has happened that needs yours and Murtagh's attention."

"Hit me, not like I am going anywhere." laughed Eragon

Nausada's face lightened only so slightly, before it hardened again, "Galbatorix's army is moving quickly towards Surda, and we are bringing our armies out to meet his. You two will be leading us there."

Color drained from both men's faces, Murtagh was the first to speak, "When do we leave?"

"We leave as soon as Eragon is well enough."

"Dammit!" cursed Eragon

At that Nausada left the two men to their cursing.

"Fuck! Why is it, that every time that we get comfortable, we have to leave again?" yelled Murtagh

"How the hell should I know?" replied Eragon

"What am I supposed to do about Violet? I can't just leave her here, what if she gets hurt?"

"You could bring her with us." suggested the younger man

"I could, but what if she gets hurt?" repeated Murtagh

"If you live by what if's, then you will not ever get anything done."

"I guess you right, but when did you get so wise?"

"I have been sitting in a bed for the past week, what else could I do, but think about the world."

"I guess you right."

**The Next Day**

"_Saphira, I think I can walk today."_

Eragon slowly climbed out of bed, and held the bedpost for support. He took one unsteady step, then his knees buckled beneath him and he collapsed.

"_Okay, not quite, but I can move, just not completely yet."_

Saphira laughed at her riders hauty attitude, causing Eragon to blush

"_It is not funny aren't you happy that I can at least get out of bed?" _said Eragon

"_Of course I am, but you couldn't have thought that after two weeks of being off of your feet that you would be able to walk good as new?" _inquired Saphira

"_Well, I at least tried." _said Eragon, _"Maybe I can get out of this room, they really need to put some painting up in this place."_

Saphira laughed again._ "I am glad that you are excited, just don't get your hopes up, you may not be ready for at least another day." _

"_I know, I just want to get out of here as quickly as possible." _replied Eragon

Eragon let Saphira go back to whatever she was doing when he heard a knock at the door. Murtagh walked in.

"Hello Eragon, How are- Why are you on the floor?" asked Murtagh concerned

"I... I was..."

"_He was practicing walking." _clicked in Thorn

Murtagh laughed, "I am sure you will be able to walk soon enough."

Eragon's face flared crimson, _"Saphira, I will kill you when I see you next!" _

Murtagh came over to where Eragon was laying, and helped him back to the bed.

"Thanks Murtagh." grumbled Eragon, "I am just so ready to get out of this room. You laughing at me, is not helpful!"

Murtagh was still stifling back laughter when he responded, "Eragon, I am not laughing at all at the fact that you tried to walk as soon as you felt that you might be able to. Plus, what would you have done if I hadn't have come into your room?"

"I would have figured out something." Anger at his brother rising with every word Murtagh said.

"Well, I am just pointing out the obvious." Murtagh said

"Why did you come in here anyway?" asked Eragon, anger apparent in his voice

"Just to see how you were." Murtagh said innocently

"Well then get the hell out of my room!" Eragon yelled, pointing to the door

"Fine, but I will tell you that you are being very childish about this entire thing."

"Okay, whatever, just get out of my god damn room."

Murtagh stepped out, hoping that Eragon would calm down. He didn't think that he could handle a fight between his brother right now, with the war and everything.

"_What happened?" asked Thorn_

"_Eragon is being a total bitch." replied Murtagh_

"_I am sure that it is not as bad as you make it out to be."_

"_He kicked me out of my room. Not literally."_

"_I will leave you to sulk." _Thorn receded from Murtagh's mind, leaving him to think

**Back in Eragon's room**

"_That was not wise Little one." _advised saphira

"_Well, he had it coming, laughing at me..." _said Eragon sneering

"_I think that you need to get your thoughts in order." _

**Okay, I am still waiting for more reviews.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Powerful Gifts**

By:Novicewriter

**Okay, serious writers block, I can't continue this story unless I get some serious help from all of my wonderful readers.**

**Murtagh's chamber several hours later**

"_I can't believe that he said that, I can't believe it." _thought Murtagh to Thorn

"_Umm, I wonder." _replied Thorn sarcastically

"_What is that supposed to mean?" _

"_You laughed at him, while he was trying to get better, after saving your lover from dying at the hands of a madman."_

"_Well, ya, but I have been at his side all the way." _answered Murtagh, chagrined that his dragon didn't even agree with him.

"_No you haven't, you showed up, maybe once a day, at most. Sometimes you wouldn't show up at all. You have been far to preoccupied with Violet to care about seeing me, or Eragon."_

"_That is not true!" _yelled Murtagh mentally, before he realized that his dragon was right. Maybe Eragon had every right to be angry with him, maybe he was neglecting his brother. And Thorn. He hadn't gone to see his dragon in at least a week and a half, _"Why are you always right?"_

Murtagh broke the connection to think about what to do to make it up to both of them.

**Eragon's room several hours later**

"_Saphira, was I wrong to be angry? I mean he has been here for me the entire time." _questioned Eragon

"_I truthfully don't know, you and Murtagh are very close, but he certainly could have come to visit you more often then he did. He has been forgetting Thorn as well." _replied Saphira

"_I guess, but he deserves to be with Violet."_

"_Yes, but at what cost. You risked your life to save this girl, and now he seems to be forgetting his duties, to everyone."_

"_I know, I just feel bad about yelling at him. I don't think that he needed that on top of everything that he is going through. Me and Thorn included."_

"_I am sure he is feeling the same way."_

"_What makes you think that?" _inquired Eragon

"_Thorn told me."_

"_You and Thorn seem to be getting close."_

"_Well, yes, but not in that way."_

"_Mmm."_

"_Eragon, stop thinking like that!"_

"_Fine."_

**Nausada's office**

"Milady, Eragon wishes to speak to you." said a guard

"Alright, I assume that I have to go to him." Nausada replied annoyed

"Yes, he is still to weak to stand."

"Okay, I will go."

Nausada got up from the brown leather chair, and started for the door.

**Eragon's room**

Nausada knocked on the door.

"Come in." came the muffled reply of Eragon

Nausada opened the door, sending a loud squeak through the room, _"We really have the grease that door." _thought Nausada

"How are you feeling, Eragon?" asked Nausada, concerned to see him like this. _"I wonder what this does to the moral of the Varden? He looks so frail. He must have lost 20 pounds in the past two weeks." _she thought

"I am feeling better, but it could be another week before I am able to walk." Eragon replied

"I am sorry to hear that."

"What has happened to Galbatorix's spy, Milady?" asked Eragon

"He is locked in the dungeon wing, why?"

"I want to talk to him when I can."

"Is that all you had me come down here for, to tell me not to kill him yet." Asked Nausada

"No, I also think that you should march the army out of Surda now."

"Why? We can't leave without our rider." protested Nausada

"No, you and the army can march with Murtagh, and I will recover. I can catch up with you easily on Saphira, we shouldn't jeopardize the war for my sake. I will be fine, but you and the Varden have to go."

"I agree, but promise me that you will make it on time." said Nausada

"I can't promise anything, but I will try as hard as I can."

"Thank you."

Nausada left the room, leaving Eragon to speak with Saphira.

"_Do you think I am doing the right thing?" _asked Eragon

"_I'm proud of you Eragon, I think that you did exactly the right thing." _replied Saphira

"_Thanks Saphira, that means a whole lot to me."_

**okay, this chapter was boring, but the next chapter will be a lot more interesting. R/R**


	24. Chapter 24

**Powerful Gifts**

By:Novicewriter

**Okay, they are finally leaving Surda, and with it, a very weak Eragon. Arya will enter the story today, hopefully, and finally something interesting will happen. Can't wait to see what everyone has to say. R/R  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Outside of Surda**

The army gathered outside of Surda, ready to march, but waiting for their late rider, Murtagh. Everyone seemed to have a bad aura about leaving without Eragon, and instead bringing this "Traitor" with them in the brave man's stead. Finally a red dragon appeared in the distance, and Nausada blew the horn to signal their leaving.

"Ready all men!" yelled Nausada's booming voice, "March!"

The Varden started marching in perfect unison toward Galbatorix's army, hopefully moving toward the last battle.

"Hello Nausada," said Murtagh as he landed with Violet holding tightly to his waist, "How are you this morning?"

"I am annoyed already with you, Murtagh! You can't be late, it took a lot of convincing just to get the men to leave with you and not Eragon, but for you to show up half an hour late, is not helping the cause at all." replied Nausada with a scowl

"Sorry, I had a slow time getting up." Murtagh turned around to give a wry smile at Violet, before continuing, "Violet and I had a slow morning. 'and a fast night'." he whispered under his breath

Nausada obviously heard this little comment, and looked away, disgusted. "Murtagh, this is foolishness, you can't be taken seriously by the men, if all you do is make google eyes at Violet, and then stay up all night."

"Fine, Violet and I will behave." Murtagh looked at Nausada with an innocent look, which caused another fowl face from the queen

"Good, and I expect you to respect me, rider!" Nausada strode away on her horse, apparently done with the conversation.

"Murtagh, do you think that it is wise to cross the Varden queen?" asked Violet

"No, probably not, I will apologize for my actions toward her later tonight." comforted Murtagh

"Good."

**Eragon's room**

"_Hey, Saphira, look at this, I'm finally walking again. We might be able to catch up to the army in two days." _said Eragon

"_Eragon, we can't get our hopes up, we shouldn't try to leave before you are ready." _

"_I know. I sure do miss Murtagh." _replied Eragon

"_I thought you and him were fighting."_

"_We are, but it was such a stupid fight, and it caused me not to be able to say goodbye to my brother."_

"_Oh, Little One, don't be discouraged. You can fix this whole mess in time. Who knows, maybe we can leave in a day or two, you can fix it. Don't worry." _Saphira could feel her riders mood darken.

"_Saphira, what if we can't leave in time to help with the battle?"_

"_What was it that you had said to Murtagh? 'If you live your life by what if's you wont get anything done'."_

"_Thanks Saphira." _Eragon said while taking 2 more unsteady steps across the room.

**Camp**

"Lady Nausada." came a muffled voice from outside her tent

"Come in." she stated bluntly

"We have received word from Eragon Shadeslyer." the guard handed Nausada a letter from Eragon, then departed.

_Dear Lady Nausada,_

_I am writing to inform you of my recovery. I can walk today, and took a short ride with Saphira, it seems that we will be joining you shortly. Expect us by the end of the week. _

_Sincerely,_

_Eragon Shadeslayer_

"_Today is Thursday, they should be here by Sunday." _Nausada's spirit lifted at that thought, only 3 more days of having to deal with only Murtagh.

As though reading her thoughts, Murtagh's voice came from behind the tent flap. "Milady."

"Yes, Murtagh come in." came Nausada's response

"Milady Nausada, I came to apologize for my actions earlier today, I was disrespectful, and wish to restart my stay here, on better grounds with you." It took every bit of will power inside Murtagh to bow to Nausada, but it seemed to pay off.

"All is forgiven Murtagh. Rise." Replied Nausada

"Thank you, Milady. Have you gotten any word from Eragon?"

"Yes, and I have just written my reply, are you willing to take it to Surda, and give it to him?"

Murtagh's eyes widened, "Yes, I will milady. When do you want me to depart?"

"I want you to leave now, have it to him by sunrise."

"I will."

Murtagh turned on his heel, and left to find Violet, and tell her that he must leave.

**Murtgah's tent**

"_Thorn, prepare to leave, we are going back to Surda." _said Murtagh

"_Why?" _asked Thorn sleepily

"_We have to give a letter."_

"_To whom?"_

"_To Eragon."_

Murtagh cut off the connection, and walked into the tent. "Violet, I have to leave. I have to give a letter to Eragon."

"Why?" asked Violet

"Nausada wants him to have it immediately."

"I understand, I will walk with the rest of the rest of the Varden tomorrow."

"Be careful, darling."

"I will, don't worry."

Murtagh ran out of the tent, packed some food, and left with Thorn.

**Okay, didn't get to Arya, but I will in the next chapter for sure. Thanks for always reading. Review.**

**Peace B4U**


	25. Chapter 25

**Powerful Gifts**

By:Novicewriter

**I finally got a chance to look at my map of Alagaesia, and I got it. The battle is going to go to be in Furnost. Some small place South of Uru'Bean, east of Melian. YAY. Makes me happy, I finally got a plan. **

**Midnight in Surda**

Eragon awoke with a start, drenched in cold sweat, breathing hard.

"_Saphira!" _Eragon yelled without thinking

"_Whats wrong little one?"_ asked Saphira alarmed

"_Oh... god... sorry, didn't mean to wake you." _replied Eragon still breathing hard

"_What happened?"_

"_I had a nightmare. Thats all."_

"_It sounds as though you are trying to convince yourself more than me. What was it about?"_

"_I think it was the upcoming battle." _now calming down

"_What about it scared you so bad?"_

"_I wasn't scared!" _retorted Eragon fiercely

"_Little one, you seem to continually forget, I can feel your emotions."_ reminded Saphira

"_I know. I saw the Varden and the empire fighting, but what scared me was what was my focus of the dream..."_

"_Continue Little One." _chided Saphira

"_I can't, it is to hard to recall. I would rather not relive it."_

"_I understand, Eragon, try to get back to sleep."_

"_Alright Saphira."_ Eragon broke the connection, and tried in a futile attempt to get back to sleep. After two hours of tossing and turning, Eragon got out of bed, and tried to walk down the hall. Still weak, it took a couple tries to get out the door.

Once in the hall, Eragon grasped the wall for support, and slowly made his way to the his favorite painting. It was a painting of a a path in the foothills to the beor mountains. The path just winded its way up until it disappeared. Eragon just stared at it, trying to figure out if he could see where the path led, jut by staring at it long enough. Eragon was shaken from his train of thought, (Or no thought), by the sound of great wings flapping outside of the castle.

"_Saphira, is that you?" _asked Eragon

"_No, Little One, Thorn and Murtagh just arrived outside of the castle grounds. They are making their way in." _replied Saphira

"_Oh Great." _thought Eragon sarcastically

Eragon wasted no time in getting back to his bedroom. The last thing that he wanted his brother to see was him staring absent mindedly at a painting in a hallway. He didn't want Murtagh to think he was sicker then he actually was.

Eragon arrived in his room, and waited there reading a scroll by candle light until his brother arrived several minutes later.

"Uh, hello Eragon." said Murtagh, "How are you... um, feeling." Murtagh could tell by the look of Eragon that the younger man hadn't eaten very much sense he had left. Eragon was thinner than usual, and was extremely pale, he almost glowed in the baby blue moonlight shining from the large window.

"I am feeling much better." replied Eragon, "Why are you here at two in the morning?"

"Nausada sent me with a letter for you." said Murtagjh, "And I have a better question, why is a sick man such as yourself up at two in the morning. I was expecting to have to wait until you woke up. Of course my job is easier this way."

"Thanks for your concern, Murtagh, but I am fine. I am certainly not sick enough to not be allowed to go to bed when I please." said Eragon, obviously annoyed with his brother's concern.

"No need to get snappy." advised Murtagh

"I am not snappy. Now, may I see this letter, that is apparently of great importance."

Murtagh handed the letter to his younger brother, and waited patiently for Eragon to read it.

"Eragon, may I ask what it says?" asked Muratgh when he saw Eragon's eyes light up, as if he had just read a joke.

"It says that she can't wait for me to come back." said Eragon still laughing

"Why is that so funny about that?" inquired Murtagh again, this time getting annoyed

"I find it funny, that she would send you of your dragon, all the way back to Surda, in the middle of the night, to give me a letter that has two sentences written on it." Eragon was still laughing when his brother picked up the letter to read it for himself.

_Dear Eragon,_

_I am glad to hear that you are getting better. Also, your brother is being a pain, so I sent him to._

_Sincerely,_

_Nausada_

Murtagh's eyes lit when he read that he was the butt of a joke, but then just laughed right along with his younger brother.

"That wench!" yelled Murtagh still laughing, "That no good wench!"

**Back at camp**

"_I wonder if Murtagh has discovered the joke yet?" _thought Nausada to herself, _"What I would do to see his face."_

At that moment, a figure burst into her tent. Nausada looked up to see Arya standing over her desk livid, with anger emenating from her eyes.

"Why are you camped?" asked Arya, trying hard to contain her anger

"Because it is night. The men marched well into the night, and needed a rest." replied Nausada

"No, Galbatorix is marching day in and day out, he will be meeting us very soon if we don't do the same. We cannot have a war this close to Surda."

"Fine, but until then we shall camp tonight."

"I don't agree with you, but the elven army has marched all this way to get here in time for this battle, I guess we could use a nights rest." said Arya calming herself down

"I assume so, we will march the rest of the way without camp." agreed Nausada

"Good, Galbatorix is drawing close, we should meet him in just outside Furnost in around two days if we march straight." assured Arya

"Then, we better get some rest now."

Arya left Nausada alone in her tent, as the queen got ready for bed.

**Yay, I have brought in the ultimate Mary Sue, hello Arya. Sorry, but I don't like the elf chick. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, R/R**


	26. Chapter 26

**Powerful Gifts**

By:Novicewriter

**This is the third chapter I have written today, and I just posted one of them, aren't I mean. It seems as though I want to kill off both Nausada and Arya, but I can't, not yet, I need them both for my story. I want to, but I can't. Sad. looks down and cries dramatically. Whatever. For all you Harry Potter fans, I have written a story called "Just Like Your Father." over on harry potter. R/R**

**Eragon's room**

As soon as Murtagh left his room, Eragon stood up on unsteady legs, and started getting dressed. Eragon put on a pair of black leather pants, and a loose fitting white shirt, grabbed his bow, and started for the door.

"_Where are you going?" asked Saphira_

"_I think that I am going to get some archery practice in. I hardly ever get to use my bow any more." replied Eragon_

"_You think that I am going to let you do that?" _inquired his dragon

"_Why not?"_

"_If you feel well enough to shoot arrows, then you can ride me." _

"_Okay, I will be right out, we can go on a ride."_

Eragon put back down his basically unused bow, and stumbled outside to the dragon hold. He walked right next to the wall, just in case he was about to fall, but he didn't. Eragon made it outside, put the saddle on Saphira, and got on her back. They got off the ground, and immediately Eragon felt better then he had in days. Saphira went into a nose dive, and then spiraled upward.

"_Saphira, I think we can leave today, are you up to it?" _asked Eragon

"_Of course." _answered Saphira smugly

Saphira and Eragon flew back toward the castle, Eragon walked up to his room, and grabbed a bag. _Shirt, check. Pants, chack. Boots, check. Sword, check. Bow, check. Food, check. I think that I got everything. _Eragon thought to himself, before grabbing his pack, and walking carefully back to Saphira now waited next to Thorn.

"_We waiting for Murtagh, or are we just letting them catch up?" _Eragon asked Saphira

"_Mmmm, lets fly now, and see if they can catch us."_

Eragon smiled, mounted his dragon, and were off, all before Murtagh had even gotten the saddle of Thorn.

"_Those brats." _thought Murtagh

"_Yes, but I think that we can catch them." _said Thorn

Murtagh laughed at his dragon's hautiness, and mounted.

**Marching**

A scout came galloping back on his gray speckled mare, in order to give the news to Nausada and Arya.

"Milady Nausada."

"Yes, Danial." replied the queen

"Galabtorix has stooped a league or so outside of Furnost. I overheard that they are staying there, waiting for you to arrive. They attack at first sight."

All color drained out of Nausada's face, "Thank you. You may go."

Danial walked away, leaving the distressed queen.

"Arya!" yelled Nausada

"Yes, what is it?" the elf replied

"Arya, Galabtorix and his army have stopped in Furnost. They are waiting for us, and as soon as they see us, we are sitting ducks!"

"Calm down, milady. Yes, I am sure they are waiting there, but we can get higher ground. Since they are waiting, we can still stop at night, and we can study the maps, and find a strategy."

Arya's words calmed the queen a little, and Nausada could feel her muscles losen. "Thank you Arya."

This was the first time Arya had seen the yyoung queen lose her composure, _"All this war must be getting to her." _thought Arya.

**Racing Back to the Varden**

"_I told you you couldn't catch us!" _teased Saphira, _"I told you Thorn, I have more experience, I will beat your butt in this race!"_

"_I would like to see that!" _Thorn yelled back

"_I believe that you are right now."_

"How is it back there, Murtagh?" yelled Eragon behind him

"Oh, it's a little humid!" replied the older of the two men laughing

Eragon could see the Varden from where he was, and quickly dove down toward Nausada at the front.

"Hello Milady!" yelled Eragon with a smile toward the Varden leader

Nausada looked up to see both riders coming toward her and Arya with blinding speed, just in time for them to land and dismount. Nausada noticed that Eragon got off with a little difficulty, but seemed in good condition, overlooking how thin he had gotten.

"Eragon, it looks as though you haven't eaten in days." said Arya

"Thanks for your concern Arya snit-kova, but I am fine. I decided that even though I am not completely back to normal, I had to come."

"I am glad you did, Shadeslayer." said Nausada happily, "And how are you, Murtagh?"

"Fine, but I have a bone to pick with you, Milady." said Murtagh with a smile.

"What did you do?" asked Arya

"I simply sent him on an arrend." replied Nausada innocently

"Mmm, somehow I doubt that."

Nausada laughed as she retold of her prank on Murtagh.

"Now was that wise?" asked Arya, angry at the queens incompitense

"Probably not, but I must admit, well worth it. And no bad came out of it."

"That is not the point, Queen Nausada, you must be ready at all times for an attack."

"And you need to lighten up." replied Arya

"_I always forget how young she is." _Thought Eragon, as Murtagh went to find Violet

**Okay, this chapter was just for my own grins and giggles, but the next chapter is going to be full blown action, which if you have any suggestions on how to write good action, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME. I have no idea. _I wont be home for the next two weekends, so don't get angry at me for not updating during that time._ Thanks for always reviewing. **

**Peace B4U**


	27. Chapter 27

**Powerful Gifts**

By:Novicewriter

**Okay, lets see how this goes. I got absolutely no help with writing this chapter, so I read some of the big fighting scenes from the book, and some from fanfics. I am disappointed, I didn't get any reviews. cries dramatically in a corner. **

**Murtagh and Violet: Night Before The Battle**

"Murtagh, we need to talk." came Violet's voice from behind him

"What about, Violet?" replied the older man

"It is just that you are going fighting tomorrow, and I think that you need to know."

"Know what?" said Murtagh laughing at his fiance's studdering.

"That...I'm pregnant."

Murtagh's face lit up, and his smile seemed to fill the dark tent with extra light. "Thats wonderful!"

Violet smiled to, as Murtagh ran up to her, and picked her off her feet, "Thats so wonderful!" came The exstatic man's voice

"I am glad that you are happy." said Violet smiling, once he put her down.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you are leaving tomorrow, and I am just so worried about you."

"Don't be worried, everything will be fine." soothed Murtagh

"Thank you, Murtagh. You are going to be a great husband, and father." the two hugged again, and then went to bed with smiles on their faces.

**Eragon's tent**

"_Saphira, are you still awake?" _asked Eragon

"_Yes, Little One." _replied Saphira

"_Do you think that this battle will be our final battle?"_

"_Depends on what you mean by our "final" battle."_

"_Our last battle to fight in this war."_

"_I don't know, I can't fortell the future. If the Varden are defeated, then I am sure they will wait, regroup, and try again. If Galbatorix himself is defeated, then it is over, and if Galbatorix's army is defeated then they will come back. It all depends of what happens."_

"_Ya, I guess so."_

"_try to get some sleep, little one."_

"_I will."_

**The next day: two leagues outside of Furnost**

The tension was extremely high within the ranks of soldiers. Everyone was on high alert, everyone had eyes open, searching the horizon for a trace of the enemy. A scout came back, holding a body.

"M...milady." came the studdering voice of a scout, "They are w...waiting for us, G...Galbabat.t.torix is...w...with them, in...in p...person."

Nausada turned toward him for the first time to see why he was so shaken, "What happened to him?" Nausada asked hardly able to make a whisper, pointing toward the boy in the man's arms.

"They shot at us, and hit him through the heart."

In the scouts arms laid Danial, the young messenger. Maybe 13 years old, the studdering scouts son.

"I am so sorry." said Nausada's calming, but quaking voice.

"I am to." said the scout, and he went in the opposite direction, toward Surda.

"Arya?" asked Nausada, "Is this wise?"

"What do you mean." answered Arya

"Is it wise to march an extremely out numbered army, to almost certain demise?"

War is never wise, but sadly necessary." replied the elf

"Thank you."

**A league outside of Furnost**

"There they are, my brother." said Eragon

"Yes, our enemy."replied Murtagh

Both riders looked out upon the vast army of Uru'bean. The Varden army was set out on a hill, where they would have the upper ground.

**The beginning of the battle**

The first volley of arrows shot past Galbatorix's ranks, and the battle began.

Both sides charged forward, meeting in the middle, swords clashing, and arrows springing to life, whizzing past the faces of the Varden troops. Both riders took off, to fight the mad king in the air.

"Hello, boys." came Galbatorix's snake like voice.

"Galbatorix, you are going to pay for the pain that you have caused the people of Alagaesia!" yelled Murtagh

"You will pay for the torture and deaths of many good people of the Varden!" followed Eragon

"Ah, boys, nice speech, but I don't believe that words will destroy me, or my army!"

Eragon could hear the swords clanking together creating sparks far below, but had to keep his mind in the fight at hand.

Galbatorix saw the stand still as a weakness, and charged into the side of Thorn. Thorn let out an anguished roar, and started clawing at the black dragon in front of him. Eragon dove into the quarrel, trying to get a clear jump from Saphira to the evil creature called a dragon in front of him.

"_Saphira, fly below Shruikin, I want a clear shot." _commanded Eragon

"_Got it!" _yelled Saphira

Saphira ducked underneath the black beast, and Eragon tried desperately to find a weak spot in the armor. The youngest of the three riders found a small spot, where Thorn had chipped off a piece of the strong metal. Eragon thrust his sword into the spot, right in the shoulder. Shruikin let out a loud roar, as blood spilled from the wound.

Murtagh saw the weak spot in Galbatorix as he talked to his dragon, and leaped onto Shruikin's back, right behind the evil king. Murtagh was just about to send the killing blow when Galbatorix turned around and magically knocked the sword out of the younger man's hands. Then pushed Murtagh off the black dragon's back, tumbling toward the ground, Thorn immediately went after him, and caught him quickly after the fall.

Eragon, came back up to fight, right as he heard the fierce dying cry of Arya. He had to put it to the back of his mind. _"I have to finish this." _thought Eragon, _"Now."_

Saphira lunged at the mad king, and Eragon jumped at him, but instead of mirroring Murtagh's actions, Eragon lunged right at the king, and sent his sword right through Galbatorix's chest. The king gasped for breath, and his dragon lowered to the ground. Where Galbatorix died a slow agonizing death. Eragon fell with the king, but was quickly caught by Saphira.

The men of Uru'bean lost heart, and surrendered to the Varden. Eragon landed in front of Murtagh, and embraced his brother. Eragon then remembered the scream of Arya. He walked through the rows of dead and dying men, elves, and dwarves until he saw her. The once beautiful face, splattered with blood. She was dead. A gash ran along her stomach, still bleeding profoundly.

Eragon tried to hold back tears, but they were stubborn, and eventually spilled out over the lids of his blood shot eyes. "And so passes Arya snit-kova." whispered Eragon through his tears.

The young rider picked up the surprisingly light body, and started to carry her towards the Varden leader.

"Nausada?" asked Eragon

The queen turned around, bloodstained and muddy, to see Eragon carrying the princess of Ellesmera, dead.

Nausada had a guard take Arya away toward the hospital tent,

"You did a wonderful thing, Eragon. The Varden would have lost if not for you."said Nausada near tears

"Thank you, Milady, but I must go now."

Eragon left Nausada there to grieve, as he went to see Saphira.

"_Saphira, where are you?" _asked Eragon

Saphira sent him a mental picture, and Eragon followed. He found her laying next to Thorn, who had Murtagh next to him.

"_Saphira, I can't believe that it is over. Nausada is now the queen of all Alagaesia, and we are now even more of heroes then we were before." _said Eragon

"_Eragon, do you want to go flying, like we never got to do?" _asked Saphira

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, lets go flying, without fear of being seen, and lets not worry about a mad king."_

Eragon smiled, _"I would really like that."_

And so, Eragon and Saphira went flying, and didn't come back until nightfall. As they flew, Eragon felt a burning sensation in his back where the tattoo was located. Eragon felt his back for the familiar ink, but it had disappeard.

**I am happy to say, that this is the end of my story. I have reached the end. I will write a "What happened after" chapter, so I don't leave you in the dark, but truth be told. The End.**

**Peace B4U**


	28. end

**What happened after**

**By:Novicewriter**

**Here it is, what happened afterwards.**

**Murtagh/Thorn/Violet**

Lived outside of Surda with Violet, where they raised their baby boy, whom they named Garrow after Eragon's and Murtagh's uncle.

**Eragon and Saphira**

Eragon and Saphira first went to Oromis to see if Eragon's theory was correct about the tattoo, it was. The tattoo had been taking power from Eragon and storing it, to give him the power to defeat Galbatorix. Then the two went to Carvahall to help rebuild.

**Nausada and the Varden**

Scattered throughout Alageasia, and Nausada because ruler queen of the land.

**Arya**

Was buried in her home on Ellesmera

**Dwarves**

Moved back to Tronjheim

**Elves**

Slowly came out of Ellesmera, and moved throughout Alageasia

_**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers for following my first fanfic.**_


End file.
